


Anima gemella cercasi

by Macci_Mellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Living Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macci_Mellow/pseuds/Macci_Mellow
Summary: Dopo l'ennesima serata infruttuosa, Draco Malfoy trova un modo semplice ed ingegnoso per riuscire a trovare la sua anima gemella.





	1. Parte prima

**Anima Gemella Cercasi.**  
No damerini.

**Prima Parte**

Draco affondò il viso tra le mani, disperato.  
Aveva appena rovesciato un bicchiere, addosso all’ennesimo damerino che gli si era avvicinato con fare ammiccante. Sulla carta non sembrava male: bel vestito, capelli pettinati bene, bel sorriso e due spalle in cui ci si sarebbe tuffato in un attimo.  
Ma poi aveva aperto bocca e il suo braccio era partito in automatico.  
Aveva forse scritto addosso “facile”? Eppure, stava molto attento a non dare l’impressione sbagliata, non frequentava più locali promiscui e quanto al vestire impeccabile non aveva mai smesso.  
Era venuto a patti con il fatto che gli uomini ambissero a finire nel suo letto alla prima occhiata, ma era veramente stufo di essere visto solo come un oggetto sessuale.  
Scopare senza alcun criterio per il solo gusto di avere un orgasmo aveva smesso di avere attrattiva, non appena due neuroni erano riusciti a fuggire dall’assedio degli ormoni adolescenziali.  
Non che disdegnasse un’avventura, ma sempre più spesso si era ritrovato a odiare che qualcuno lo approcciava con un sorriso arrogante, con lo scopo di spogliarlo, senza nemmeno chiedergli come stesse, che lavoro facesse, o anche semplicemente il suo nome.  
Così, pian piano, si era fatto in strada in lui un nuovo, insolito, bisogno, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere con i damerini che osavano avvicinarsi a lui: la necessità di essere amato.  
L’epifania era arrivata dopo un’ennesima uscita in discoteca, che aveva portato all’ennesimo rapporto con uno sconosciuto.  
Era stato diverso, lui era diverso.  
Aveva guardato il ragazzetto in ginocchio davanti a lui, con la maglia a rete, la matita sotto gli occhi e si era chiesto perché, a che servisse, e dove stesse andando la sua vita. Così lo aveva liquidato ed era andato a dormire, ritrovandosi a tendere la mano a una zona del letto che era sempre stata vuota e che sembrava rispecchiare il vuoto della sua vita.  
Allora si era ripromesso di cambiare, di pretendere qualcosa in più, una relazione seria, magari addirittura un amore travolgente. Ma tentativo dopo tentativo, abbordaggi scadenti e uomini arrapati, si era fatta strada nella sua mente l’idea che la parte del letto che ogni sera osservava con rammarico, sarebbe rimasta tragicamente vuota.  
Blaise si sedette pesantemente accanto a lui, nel salottino privato.  
\- Un altro buco nell’acqua, eh?- disse e Draco uscì dal suo nascondiglio di dita, solo per fulminarlo con lo sguardo.  
Blaise dovette trattenere un sorriso divertito – Cos’aveva stavolta che non andava?-  
Draco sospirò e drizzò la schiena, gonfiò il petto e si atteggiò a fare la sua migliore imitazione, del damerino appena umiliato.  
\- Ehi biondino, sai che hai un culo da urlo? E urla il mio nome!- aveva abbassato il timbro vocale per completare la sua performance.  
Blaise alzò un sopracciglio – Caspita, devi essere una vera calamita per coglioni.-  
Draco dovette resistere al desiderio di affondare nuovamente il viso tra le mani – Sono maledetto!- sbottò – Ho addosso un repellente per bravi ragazzi o qualcosa del genere.-  
\- Li hai trovati dei bravi ragazzi, ma li hai rifiutati.-  
Draco strinse i denti – Non mi piacevano.-  
\- Erano carini!-  
\- Non c’era chimica, okay?-  
Blaise alzò gli occhi al cielo – Il tuo problema è che hai troppe aspettative! Cerchi il grande amore e non dai a nessuno la possibilità di avvicinarsi a te. È un controsenso, Draco.-  
Sconfitto dalla realtà, Draco scosse la testa – Non sono quello che cerco.- disse, rendendosi conto di quanto serio fosse in quel momento – Non vogliono quello che voglio io.-  
Blaise aveva sentito per mesi i discorsi della nuova prospettiva di vita dell’amico e avrebbe potuto ripetere a memoria il discorsetto.  
Preferì evitarselo allungando un bicchiere pieno di denso liquido scuro condito da un sorriso indulgente:  
\- So che quello che vuoi è l’anima gemella, Draco, ma non esiste.-  
Il biondo fissò il bicchiere, poi lui – E se esistesse?- soffiò.  
\- Oh se esistesse saremmo tutti fregati.- ammise Blaise con una scollata di spalle – Perché ancora non ho conosciuto nessuno che l’abbia trovata. È un mito, una leggenda.-  
Draco assottigliò lo sguardo – Viviamo in un mondo dove esiste la magia, possiamo volare sulle scope, possiamo trasfigurare cose, creare dal nulla oggetti, teletrasportarci…- esitò – Perché non dovrebbe esistere l’anima gemella?-  
Blaise scrollò le spalle – Se esistesse la probabilità di incontrarla sarebbero molto scarse. Siamo troppi e troppo distanti su questo mondo, la probabilità che sia anche solo nel nostro continente è quasi inesistente.-  
Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensieroso. Blaise spinse con un dito il bicchiere più vicino a lui.  
\- Smettila di pensarci, non la troverai certo stasera. Questa sera ormai è andata, quindi pensiamo a divertirci, va bene?-  
Draco fissò il bicchiere, sospirò e lo prese.  
\- Alla salute!-  
**

Due ore, mezza bottiglia di vodka a testa, altri due rifiuti categorici e una manata sul culo da parte di un idiota dopo, Draco meditò sulla situazione lungo il tragitto per tornare a casa.  
Se anche fosse esistita l’anima gemella, sicuramente la sua si era persa ad un certo punto.  
Il conteggio dei punti karma positivi doveva essere pericolosamente basso per via degli errori fatti in guerra, e che importava che avesse fatto di tutto per rimediare e rigare dritto da allora? Forse non la meritava affatto l’anima gemella.  
Rientrato a casa, buttò il giaccone sulla poltrona, poi guardò l’enorme appartamento di città con un senso di vuoto.  
Ma non era solo quel vuoto a mortificarlo. Non era il bisogno di avere qualcuno accanto per non sentirsi solo. Quello che gli mancava davvero era innamorarsi, perdere la testa per qualcuno e sentire questo qualcuno pronto a spaccare il mondo per farlo felice.  
Era forse chiedere troppo?  
Il problema era che non voleva una persona qualunque accanto a lui. Era consapevole che, se avesse deciso che uno dei damerini ne fosse valsa la pena, avrebbe potuto farli innamorare in un attimo. Forse avrebbe potuto perfino mettergli un po’ di sale in zucca.  
Ma lui era Draco Malfoy ed era vero che aveva aspettative alte. Perché, tutto sommato, pensava di meritarsi un po’ di felicità.  
Mentre avanzava per la casa con l’idea di voler andare a dormire, passò davanti al suo laboratorio e si fermò. _L’anima gemella,_ pensò. Un’anima che attendeva lui, solo lui, in un mondo pieno di gente _sbagliata._ Un’anima predestinata, che avrebbe reso la sua vita speciale.  
Fu in quel momento che un pensiero si affacciò nella tua testa, si fece strana pian piano mentre apriva la porta del laboratorio.  
Accese la luce e l’enorme assortimento di ampolle, pozioni e veleni gli si parò innanzi.  
Ubriaco, stanco e amareggiato, il suo cervello iniziò a macchinare un piano così folle che, se solo fosse stato sobrio, sarebbe stato assurdo. Ma sobrio non lo era e con una certa logica, sempre ammesso che l’anima gemella fosse esistita davvero, la cosa era… fattibile.  
Entrò e si diresse alla credenza piena di ingredienti. Nella sua testa, disturbante e insistente come l’ispirazione, iniziò a farsi strada grammo dopo grammo la miscela di una pozione unica nel suo genere.  
La buona vecchia stregoneria, con qualche nuova scoperta e un po’ di immaginazione e il gioco era fatto. Prima di rendersene conto aveva iniziato a distillare, amalgamare e inventare. Si era messo a creare qualcosa di nuovo e potenzialmente pericoloso.  
Riuscì a fermarsi solo quando la pozione iniziò a bollire. In quel momento, si rese conto di essere tornato sobrio e che l’idea che da ubriaco sembrava brillante ora gli sembrava semplicemente geniale.  
A quel punto avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro, farla sparire ed evitare di ripensare alla formula, ma la curiosità prese il sopravvento nel suo animo. _E se avesse funzionato? Se poteva davvero mettere fine alle sue sofferenze?_  
Nel caso fosse esistita davvero un’anima gemella, quella pozione era il modo più veloce per trovarla; sarebbe bastata solo una goccia del suo sangue.  
Prima ancora di potersene pentire, prese un ago e si punse il dito. La goccia finì senza pietà nella mistura che cambiò colore e fece uno sbuffò di vapore all’istante. Poi si acquietò.  
Draco prese l’ampolla dal fuoco e la versò in un bicchiere. Lo afferrò con dita salde e portò alle labbra l’intruglio.  
Esitò, pensando per un secondo a tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto comportare aver sbagliato anche solo una dose di un ingrediente: aveva mischiato così tanti elementi potenzialmente nocivi che, come minimo, il bagno sarebbe diventato il suo migliore amico.  
Beh, poco male: Blaise ultimamente si permetteva di prenderlo in giro un po’ troppo, tanto valeva sostituirlo con un water.  
Bevve il contenuto in un sorso e dovette impedirsi di vomitare la pozione, all’istante. Fece diversi respiri profondi tentando di farla andare giù fino all’ultima goccia e poi… niente.  
Si guardò una mano cercando un cambiamento, poi andò allo specchio e si controllò pupille, lingua e colorito. Era pallido come sempre, nulla di nuovo.  
Beh, non è che la pozione poteva far materializzare la sua anima gemella seduta stante, ed era tardi per aspettare impaziente chissà che miracolo.  
Andò così a dormire, rimandando tutto al giorno dopo.

**  
\- Che cosa hai fatto?!- sbraitò Blaise, urlando nel locale.  
Draco si strinse nelle spalle – Dubito che funzioni.-  
L’altro aggrottò così tanto le sopracciglia, che i suoi occhi sembravano svanire dal viso – Quindi, come funzionerebbe? –  
Draco bevve un sorso di martini – Non so spiegartelo bene.- mormorò – Prendi per esempio una calamita, no? È un po’ così. Solo in proporzioni molto più grandi.-  
Blaise si massaggiò gli occhi – Fammi capire, è come se tu fossi un ripetitore e avessi poco campo, quindi hai aumentato il raggio di ricezione per essere trovato dalla tua anima gemella, giusto?-  
\- Esatto.- rispose Draco trionfante.  
\- Che ti percepirà e verrà a cercarti.-  
\- Questo è l’idea.-  
\- E cosa pensi di fare ora, esattamente? –  
\- Ah, è molto semplice.- scrollò le spalle – Io faccio la mia vita e sarà lui a trovarmi.-  
Blaise scosse la testa, scettico – Beh, fammi sapere se funziona. In caso, la vendiamo e diventeremo ancora più ricchi!-  
Draco rise, mentre beveva l’ultimo sorso – A questo punto non mi resta che fare solo una cosa ora.-  
\- Aspettare che ti trovi?-  
\- Aspettare che mi trovi.- confermò.  
**

Draco era combattuto tra il credere che le sue abilità in pozioni fossero sublimi e il terrore che l’anima gemella non esistesse. Si era imposto di non sperarci troppo, eppure, dopo due giorni in cui non accadde assolutamente nulla, non poté negare a se stesso una certa delusione.  
Così, come ogni volta che qualcosa lo feriva profondamente, prese la carta di credito e partì alla ricerca di qualcosa di appetitoso da comprare. Si trascinò per negozi, finché non iniziò a sentire il cuore sempre più leggero, man mano che le sue buste diventavano più pesanti. Non che se ne rendesse conto dato che le aveva inglobate tutte in una che faceva lievitare senza problemi.  
La sua attenzione fu attirata dalla nuova vetrina di “Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch”, in cui una bellissima nuova scopa da corsa era esposta con un bellissimo cartellino che ne indicava il prezzo. Non importava, aveva già in mano la carta di credito quando qualcuno gli si avvicinò.  
Si girò, infastidito dalla nuova presenza, e il fastidio aumentò non appena si rese conto di chi fosse la persona in questione.  
\- Harry Potter.- sputò con disgusto.  
Harry guardava la vetrina con interesse e si girò solo quando sentì il suo nome. Per un attimo non parve riconoscerlo, cosa che offese profondamente Draco, poi la realizzazione si fece strada sul suo viso.  
\- Malfoy!- esclamò – Che ci fai qui?-  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio – Cazzi miei. Tu che ci fai qui? Se punti alla nuova Numbus mi dispiace, ma sarà presto mia.- scrollò le spalle ma Harry non raccolse la provocazione. Invece, aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso.  
\- No, non mi interessa la Nimbus- confessò – Ammetto di non sapere nemmeno io perché sono qui. – esitò - È una cosa strana.-  
\- Cosa?- replicò Draco confuso.  
\- Ero in Galles fino a due giorni fa e poi ho sentito la necessità di essere qui, a quest’ora.- gli occhi giada diventarono per un attimo vuoti – Sì, semplicemente sono dovuto venire qui.-  
La lucidità tornò nei suoi occhi e si rese conto dell’assurdità delle sue parole – Non… non farci caso. Buona giornata.- soffiò pronto ad andarsene, ma non si mosse.  
Draco sbatté le palpebre confuso – B-buona giornata.- disse.  
Ma restarono lì, in imbarazzo.  
Dopo un minuto Draco iniziò a sentirsi così ridicolo, che decise di entrare nel negozio solo per togliersi dall’impiccio.  
Purtroppo, Harry entrò con lui.  
\- Perché mi segui?- sbottò confuso.  
Harry strinse la labbra – Non lo so.-  
\- Vattene.-  
\- Sì, subito.- disse, ma, di nuovo, non si mosse. Dopo un attimo riprese – Solo un attimo.-  
Draco non capiva; Potter stava dando i numeri. Sentendosi un cretino, uscì dal negozio e si avviò lungo la via, solo per vedere la reazione dell’altro. Quando Harry gli trotterellò dietro in un baleno, si girò per fronteggiarlo.  
\- Potter, se questo è uno scherzo, è veramente uno scherzo idiota.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – Giuro che non ti sto prendendo in giro!-  
\- Ah no? E cosa pensi di fare allora?-  
\- Non lo so!- esclamò nel panico.  
Draco per un secondo lo fissò senza capire, poi un dubbio atroce s’insinuò nella sua testa.  
Fu come se un uragano si abbattesse nei suoi pensieri e per un attimo provocasse distruzione e disperazione, per poi lasciare detriti e macerie dietro il suo passaggio.  
Durò nemmeno un minuto e ci volle tutto il suo coraggio per riuscire a riprendere a parlare.  
\- Hai detto che eri in Galles?- la voce gli uscì a stento – Quando esattamente?-  
\- Due gironi fa.- confermò Harry.  
\- E poi sei voluto tornare a Londra.-  
Harry strinse le labbra con disappunto - …Ho dovuto.-  
\- Perché?-  
\- …Non lo so.-  
Il mal di testa gli scoppiò in quel momento. Alzò una mano per interrompere Harry e con mani tremanti prese il suo nuovissimo cellulare di nuova generazione, che aveva comprato quando l’aveva visto in mano ad un bambino. (Un bambino babbano non poteva avere una cosa così magica mentre lui no.)  
Chiamò Blaise, gli disse solo tre parole: _Sono nei guai._  
Blaise comparve dieci minuti dopo, vestito con le prime cose che aveva trovato e i capelli scompigliati.  
\- Cosa è successo?!- lo aggredì – Oh ciao Potter.-  
\- Ciao.-  
Draco altalenò lo sguardo tra i due.  
\- Allora, qual è questa emergenza?- c’era ansia nella sua voce, ma quando Draco ammiccò verso Potter, si esibì in un cipiglio perplesso.  
\- È venuto qui dal Galles e non sa perché.-  
Harry fece un sorriso di circostanza, imbarazzato.  
Blaise riuscì ad arrivare alla stessa conclusione a cui era arrivato Draco solo con diversa tempistica.  
\- Oh.- soffiò guardando Harry. Poi lui. Poi Harry. Poi lui _e_ Harry – Beh, dai, non ti è andata male.-  
\- Non mi è andata male?!- Draco, stavolta, urlò istericamente e alcuno si girarono a guardarlo. Riservò loro occhiate omicide, per poi tornare ai suoi problemi più urgenti – Qualcosa è andato storto. Profondamente storto.Andiamo… _Potter?_ -  
\- …sapete che sono qui?-rimbeccò questi alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Taci.- replicò Draco lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco – è proprio questo il problema.-  
Blaise alzò gli occhi al cielo – Dai non fasciarti la testa prima di essertela rotta, non sai nemmeno se è vero.-  
\- Mi ha seguito per tutto il quartiere.-  
\- Solo in un negozio.- rimbeccò Harry sulla difensiva.  
Blaise meditò su – Beh allora tocca testare al tua teoria.-  
\- Ovvero?-  
Lo toccò, e due attimi dopo dal bel quartiere di Diagon Alley, Draco si ritrovò sotto il Big Bang davanti ad un caffè dove lui e Blaise erano soliti andare.  
\- Se è veramente sotto la tua stravagante pozione, allora ti troverà.-  
Draco si buttò una mano tra i capelli, il panico negli occhi – Cosa ho sbagliato?- sbottò – Cosa è andato storto?-  
\- E se avesse funzionato, invece?-  
Draco lo fulminò con lo sguardo – Beh, se non si presenterà non avrò motivo di preoccuparmene perché…- e sentì un _puff_ dietro di lui. Chiuse gli occhi e gli bastò osservare il sorrisetto divertito di Blaise per capire chi si fosse appena materializzato alle sue spalle.  
Si girò verso Harry Potter, che li fissò confuso più che mai – Non so perché sono qui.- disse.  
E Blaise scoppiò a ridere così sguaiatamente da soffocare, mentre Draco Malfoy avrebbe tanto voluto sotterrarsi.  
**

Draco trascinò i piedi stanchi nel suo appartamento e lasciò la porta aperta per far entrare il suo ospite indesiderato.  
Harry entrò con il borsone e uno sguardo imbarazzato – È inutile che fai quella faccia.- replicò all’ennesima occhiata di odio puro da parte del padrone di casa – Sei stato tu a combinare questo casino.-  
Alla fine, avevano dovuto spiegare ad Harry Potter cos’era successo. Quando gli avevano spiegato che per colpa di una pozione sbagliata ora si ritrovava a non riuscire ad allontanarsi da Malfoy, aveva chiesto a cosa diavolo avrebbe mai potuto servire una pozione simile.  
Draco si morse la lingua per non urlare, pronto a tacere sul ciò che fosse stato per lui, non ne avrebbe svelato l’effetto per nulla al mondo, ma Blaise non era dello stesso avviso e vuotò il sacco.  
Draco si ripromise di ucciderlo non appena quella storia fosse finita, non l’aveva fatto subito solo perché Harry Potter sarebbe stato testimone oculare per forza di cose e uccidere anche lui avrebbe destato fin troppa attenzione.  
Harry non aveva avuto particolari reazioni alla notizia, si era limitato a dire “E ora che si fa? Perché qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto è forte, Malfoy. Tanto. Non riesco nemmeno ad alzarmi da questo posto, figuriamoci uscire o allontanarmi da te.”  
E così la scelta era stata ovvio.  
\- Dormi sul divano.- grugnì Draco.  
Harry appoggiò il borsone per terra e alzò gliocchi al cielo – Intendi continuare con questo atteggiamento per tutto il tempo? No, perché se non risolvi in fretta questo casino, sarà un problema sopportarti. Sul serio.-  
Draco strinse le labbra, colto sul vivo – Ti garantisco che sarai fuori di qui prima di stasera.-  
\- E se così non fosse?- replicò Harry, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Draco gli lanciò un’occhiata allarmata - Ci penseremo in caso. Ora vado in Laboratorio tu…- esitò – Fa’ quel che ti pare, solo non distruggere niente.-  
Detto questo scivolò in laboratorio.  
Una volta chiusa la porta alle sua spalle, Draco si permise finalmente di riflettere sull’accaduto.  
Con ancora una mano sulla porta, si portò l’altra al viso per nascondere una smorfia esasperata. _ Ma cosa aveva sbagliato nella pozione? Cosa aveva potuto attirare proprio lui?!_  
Si avviò verso le ampolle e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Calma. Doveva ragionare a mente lucida. Che ingredienti aveva usato? Che effetto avevano? La combinazione poteva creare conflitto, annullare o amplificare l’effetto di qualcosa?  
Si appuntò mentalmente: _mai più creare pozioni mentre era ubriaco!_  
Guardò uno ad uno gli ingredienti e un dubbio lo paralizzò: aveva usato solo questi? Non aveva aggiunto nulla? Come li aveva usati? Aveva vaghi ricordi di quel momento, ricordava la lucidità tornare pian piano e gli effetti che avrebbe dovuto avere il trattamento, ma se mentre era ubriaco avesse aggiunto qualcosa di strano?  
Troppe incognite. Troppe cose inspiegabili.  
Ma la domanda che più lo tormentava era una un’altra: perché proprio Harry Potter?

**

Harry era sbucato qualche ora dopo con un elenco del telefono e una domanda difficile sulle labbra: - Cosa mangiamo stasera?-  
Aveva sorriso come se quella fosse una situazione normale, come se fossero due conviventi che ordinavano la pizza a domicilio perché non avevano voglia di cucinare.  
Ma lo stomaco gli brontolava da mezz’ora e in quelle ore non era venuto a capo di nulla, così si era stropicciato gli occhi stanchi ed era scivolato fuori dal laboratorio trascinandosi fino in cucina.  
Harry aveva già preso il cellulare in mano – Cinese? –  
Draco fece una smorfia inorridita – Ma che schifo!-  
Harry sospirò – Beh, decidi qualcosa, a meno che non ti vada di uscire ora. Io ho fame e non posso uscire senza di te.-  
Draco strinse le labbra colto sul vivo – Giapponese.- mormorò – Sashimi misto.-  
\- Perfetto.-  
\- Usa i soldi nel mio portafogli, avvisami quando arriva.-  
\- Intendi tornare a lavoro?- domandò Harry con un cipiglio confuso – Fai una pausa.-  
Draco sentiva gli occhi pesanti per il mal di testa dato dai fumi delle pozioni, quindi si trascinò fino al tavolo e si sedette. Si passò i palmi sugli occhi facendo una smorfia.  
\- Va bene, ma dopo cena torno a lavorare.- mormorò.  
Harry alzò un sopracciglio – Capisco che la situazione sia atipica, ma non ti pare il caso di darti una calmata?-  
\- Come?- fece Draco, aggrottando le sopracciglia incrociando i suoi occhi.  
\- Vedrò di darti meno fastidio possibile, ma non serve che ti massacri. Troverai la soluzione, che fretta c’è?-  
Fretta? Draco osservò Harry Potter con attenzione. Per un attimo pensò a loro lì, in una cucina, da soli, pronti a ordinare cibo a domicilio.  
Lui e Harry Potter non si erano mai frequentati, mai andati oltre gli insulti e le occhiate, non avevano mai passato più di mezz’ora insieme, eppure si stavamo comportando come due vecchi amici.  
Fu strano pensare che per quanto non si fossero mai conosciuti davvero, sapevano cose l’uno dell’altro che la gente ignorava. Per certi versi Harry Potter lo conosceva più di quanto lo conoscesse Blaise.  
Ed era per questo che doveva concludere questa storia in fretta. Non voleva che Harry Potter, che lo aveva visto già strisciare come un vigliacco in una guerra senza pietà, ora lo vedesse disperato alla ricerca dell’anima gemella.  
\- Ci sono vicino.- mentì – Creare un antidoto per una pozione è sempre più difficile che creare la pozione stessa, ma ci sono vicino. È per questo che mi sto impegnando tanto.-  
Harry fece una smorfia ed alzò le spalle, aprì l’elenco del telefono e trovò un ristorante promettente. Compose il numero e ordinò, mentre Draco si passava una mano tra i capelli.  
Quando riagganciò il telefono, si girò verso Draco con un cipiglio deciso. Draco temeva quella domanda dacché aveva realizzato chi avesse attratto quella maledettissima pozione.  
\- Perché hai creato una pozione simile?- echeggiò nel silenzio la voce dell’ospite.  
Draco stavolta resistette all’idea di affondare il viso nelle mani, si limitò ad una scrollata di spalle – Ero stato molestato dall’ennesimo cascamorto ed ero ubriaco. Tutto qui.-  
Harry incrociò le braccia mentre lo scrutava con attenzione – Creare una pozione per trovare l’anima gemella da ubriachi sembra un’ottima idea.-  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo – Beh, insomma, siamo maghi. Le scorciatoie sono nel nostro DNA!-  
Stavolta Potter si ritrovò a sorridere – E secondo te come mai ha colpito me?-  
Draco alzò le sopracciglia e fece spallucce – Sei la mia anima gemella? – tentò prima di ridere quasi istericamente - Chissà, se fossi stato lucido magari avrebbe funzionato anche, ma da ubriaco non ricordo nemmeno tutti gli ingredienti usati. Per quel che ne so, potrei aver creato un magnete per imbecilli. Anzi, direi che quelli li attraggo già abbastanza quindi magari ho solo ingigantito il mio campo.-  
Harry stavolta ridacchiò – Ma dimmi, esattamente quale sarebbe il tuo tipo? Come dovrei essere per essere davvero al tua anima gemella? –  
Draco piegò la testa, fingendo una meditazione profonda. Per un attimo ci pensò sul serio.  
\- Beh, male non sei male.- confermò – Ma fai troppo stile Harry Potter, è una moda superata anni fa.- sventolò la mano – Smettila di essere Harry Potter e magari ne possiamo riparlare.-  
\- Quindi la tua è solo un partito preso contro di me, ma se non fossi io, avrei qualche speranza?-  
Quella domanda smorzò ogni sorta di ilarità. Si guardarono con il peso di quel dubbio sulle spalle.  
Fu in quel momento che il campanello della porta trillò e Draco ebbe la scusa per sottrarsi a quella discussione. Mentre andava alla porta, meditò di prendere la sua parte di cena e consumarla in compagnia di provette e calderoni, ma alla porta non era il corriere. Era Blaise. Che lo salutò con un sorriso sornione.  
\- Ancora calamita per Potter?- domandò.  
Draco lo lasciò entrare non nascondendo affatto il sollievo.  
**

Blaise aiutò a superare la prima sera di quella strana convivenza. Stavolta l’interrogatorio lo subì Harry Potter. Così Draco venne a sapere che, dopo il corso di Auror, Harry era stato sbattuto per tutta l’Europa a speronare la causa del ministero. Era usato come vero e proprio cartellone pubblicitario.  
Ad Harry non piaceva, ma così aveva l’occasione di viaggiare e incontrare tante persone nuove.  
Raccontò di un ristorante a Parigi che faceva delle omelette divine proprio davanti al Moulin Rouge, di essere stato fermato da una bambina con le treccine per sentirsi chiedere se fosse lui il famoso Harry Potter.  
Non raccontò le storie con l’intenzione di vantarsi, un sorriso divertito colorava il suo volto, perso nei ricordi.  
\- Quindi ti piacciono i bambini? Ne vuoi? - domandò Blaise mentre addentava un onigiri.  
Draco lo fulminò e Blaise rispose con uno sguardo innocente.  
\- Non lo so.- ammise Harry – Di sicuro se mi capitasse di averne uno, la cosa non mi dispiacerebbe.-  
Blaise colse la palla al balzo – Quindi gli uomini non ti interessano per nulla?-  
Draco gli colpì la gamba così forte, che questi singhiozzò vistosamente, e ad Harry sfuggì un sorriso divertito. Quando Blaise smise di maledire il cognome Malfoy tornò ad Harry che scrollò le spalle.  
\- Io non l’ho mai detto.- disse.  
Blaise si girò verso Draco con gli occhi brillanti e Draco prese un rotolo di sushi e glielo sbatté sul naso. Harry scoppiò a ridere e Blaise finì per mangiarsi l’arma impropria e poco dopo si era fatto tardi.  
\- Torno domani.- promise Blaise sulla porta – Vedete di non ammazzarvi.-  
\- Ci proveremo.- rispose Harry. Draco si limitò a fare una piccola croce sul cuore condita da un espressione innocente.  
Due secondi dopo, Blaise era svanito dalla porta e i due coinquilini erano rimasti di nuovo soli.  
\- Devo tornare a lavoro.- sentenziò girandosi – Ti prendo una coperta ed un cuscino. Serve altro?-  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Starò bene.-  
L’altro svanì in una stanza e tornò con quanto aveva detto.  
\- Tieni.- disse quasi lanciandoglieli – Buona notte.- fece per andarsene quando l’ospite esclamò: – Malfoy!- Tornò a guardarlo con un sospiro.  
\- Che c’è?-  
\- Grazie dell’ospitalità. – disse e poi sorrise, un sorriso così genuino e luminoso che fece saltare un battito nel petto di Draco, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle e sviare lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
\- Figurati. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante farti dormire sullo zerbino.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – Temo che lo zerbino sia troppo lontano dalla tua camera da letto. Avrei passato la notte in bianco cercando di entrare.-  
\- Già.- ammise il padrone di casa sentendo le guance arrossire – Quindi non ringraziarmi, è solo causa di forza maggiore.-   
Detto questo, non indugiò oltre e svanì nel laboratorio, pronto anche a fare nottata se fosse stata necessario.

**

Draco si risvegliò con un profumino di brioche e caffè nelle narici. Aveva dormito chino sul tavolo, con le ampolle che sfrigolavano per via dei principi attivi in uso.  
Quando drizzò la schiena la sentì scricchiolare e il dolore gli fece lacrimare gli occhi. Si era ridotto a dormire in quello stato, solo perché aveva paura di tutto ciò che c’era oltrepassata quella porta.  
In tutta sincerità, era spaventato dalla situazione, sebbene fosse l’unico a farne effettivamente un dramma, non riusciva a tacere la sua paura. Harry Potter era un pericolo che non era pronto ad affrontare. _Il suo sorriso_ era un pericolo che non era pronto ad affrontare.  
Scacciò il pensiero e si decise ad affrontare la situazione e scivolò in cucina.  
L’odore di brioche e caffè si fece così forte, che il suo stomacò brontolò e Harry si accorse finalmente di lui.  
\- Buongiorno!- esclamò armato del suo sorriso di distruzione di massa – Sai che si può ordinare anche la colazione a domicilio? Ma credo che non possiamo farci portare tutto a casa, dobbiamo fare un po’ di spesa.- mentre parlava gli aveva teso una tazza di caffè e lui l’aveva afferrata con fare confuso – Temo che qualcuno nel palazzo mi abbia notato. Ho paura che pensino che sono il tuo ragazzo o qualcosa di simile.-  
Draco aggrottò gli occhi stanchi, prima di bere un sorso di caffè – Almeno la signora del 5B la smetterà di propormi suo nipote come possibile fidanzato.-  
\- Perché hai rifiutato? Magari era carino.-  
\- L’ho visto.- brontolò Draco, arrampicandosi sullo sgabello – Orrendo. Sono stanco di cercare, mica disperato!-  
Harry ridacchiò e gli allungò un fagottino caldo di forno. Draco lo prese come se fosse il Sacro Graal - Caffè e Brioche. Attento Potter, potrei abituarmi.-  
Harry fece un’espressione enigmatica, mentre beveva un sorso dal suo bicchiere – Allora come hai passato la nottata? Hai dormito un po’? Non hai un bell’aspetto.-  
L’altro addentò un pezzo di fagottino serrando gli occhi nella contemplazione della cioccolata che gli colava in bocca. Poi s’inumidì le labbra sfoggiando un sorriso estasiato – Oh, nottata incantevole.- ironizzò.  
\- Sei bloccato su qualcosa? Io non ci capisco niente, ma magari se ragioni con qualcuno ti riesce facile intuire cosa sbagli.-  
Draco addentò un altro pezzo e lo masticò assaporando ogni secondo di quella colazione. Quando si decise a inghiottire il boccone, Harry aveva alzato un sopracciglio.  
\- Hai decisamente bisogno di riposo.- sentenziò – O morirai prima di riuscire a trovare l’antidoto e non sappiamo se poi l’effetto cesserà e non è nelle mie massime aspirazione dover vivere in un cimitero.-  
Draco non poté fare a mano di sorridere – Va bene, mi faccio una doccia e andiamo a fare un po’ di spesa. Ma quando rientriamo, devo tornare in laboratorio.-  
\- Certo.-  
**

Essere fuori dall’appartamento con Harry Potter che gli trotterellava dietro era la cosa più imbarazzante che avesse mai fatto.  
Eppure, in qualche strano modo, ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.  
Anche se si allontanava sovrappensiero per andare a prendere qualcosa, Harry appariva al suo fianco come se lo percepisse.  
\- Ma come funziona?- domandò mentre si avviavano alla cassa – Cioè, come fai a percepirmi anche a distanza?-  
Harry sembrò meditarci su – È una sensazione. Di quelle che non si riesce ad ignorare.-  
Prima che Draco tirasse fuori il portafogli per pagare, Harry aveva allungato il suo alla cassiera.  
Fecero le buste in silenzio.  
Camminando con le buste in mano per tornare all’appartamento, Draco domandò ancora – Sì, ma che succede se lo ignori?-  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Semplicemente non posso.-  
\- Sì, ma se io ti chiudessi in una cella con antimagia in un posto lontano?-  
\- Non lo stai pensando davvero, spero.- Harry non riuscì a nascondere una certa paura nella voce.  
Draco fece finta pensarci e Harry gli dette una spallata –Non sei così cattivo.-  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo – Cavolo, proprio non ci riesci? È così tanta la voglia di starmi appresso eh, Potter?-  
Harry fece scemare il passo e Draco si accorse solo dopo un po’ che si era fermato. Si girò con un espressione confusa.  
\- Che c’è?-  
Harry strinse le labbra – Devi risolvere questa cosa.-  
Era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva, fin’ora sembrava averlo preso come un gioco – Certo che la risolverò.-  
Harry restò a fissarlo con un’espressione seria e Draco si sentì in soggezione.  
\- La risolverò- promise ancora – Non ti preoccupare, potrai tornare in Galles o a Parigi molto presto.-  
Harry sviò lo sguardo e si mise meglio in braccio la busta – Non è questo che mi preoccupa.-  
\- E cosa ti preoccupa?-  
Non gli rispose, ma dallo sguardo che gli intravide, Draco avvertì un lungo brivido trapassargli la schiena.  
Ma poteva essere solo una sua impressione.

**

Harry aveva acceso quella scatola che usava come appoggia roba. Sapeva vagamente che si trattava di un elettrodomestico, ma non aveva mai capito come funzionava quindi la sua era sempre stata lì a prendere polvere.  
Sul tavolo imbandito, invece, c’erano mozzarelle in carrozza, insalata e vari contorni, il cui solo odore gli fece aprire lo stomaco.  
Si sedette alla sedia con un sorriso ebete – Ho cambiato idea. Resta. Sposami.-  
La risata di Harry riempì la casa, e Draco si sentì sopraffatto dal quel suono, quasi fosse magico. Tentò di non soffermarsi su come gli fosse allo stesso tempo famigliare e sconosciuto. Mentre si sedeva anche lui, Harry domandò – Mi spieghi una cosa?-  
\- Mh?-  
\- Come mai vivi in un appartamento babbano?-  
Draco afferrò la ciotola dell’insalata e se ne versò una manciata – Non potevo certo continuare a vivere con i miei genitori, ti pare? Prova a pensare di portare un amante nella tua stanza con i tuoi genitori a due porte di distanza. In più, i locali dove potevo incontrare qualcuno erano solo babbani, e sarebbe stato strano portarli in un castello.-  
Harry s’inumidì le labbra – Quindi questo è il tuo appartamento del sesso?-  
Draco scollò le spalle – All’inizio. Poi ho sperimentato com’è vivere da solo. Anche se la cucina resta per me un vero mistero.- gli lanciò un’occhiata – Ma dimmi, come stanno Weasley e la Granger?-  
\- Sposati e con prole.-  
\- Non li hai nominati nemmeno una volta. Non vi sentite più?-  
Harry tirò le labbra in un sorriso – Ron lavora con me al ministero ma in un dipartimento diverso, quindi non lo incrocio quasi mai. Al massimo, dopo il lavora andiamo a prenderci una burrobirra. Hermione la vedo una volta alla settimana, solitamente la domenica vado a mangiare da loro.- Harry ci pensò su – Immagino che questa domenica dovrai venire con me.-  
\- Cosa? No!- esclamò Draco risentito – Non ci penso nemmeno. Come potremmo spiegare mai questa situazione? –  
Harry addentò un po’ della sua mozzarella impanata e sorrise – Potremmo dire che stiamo insieme. Ne varrebbe la pena solo per vederli avere un infarto.-  
Draco quasi scoppiò a ridere – Sì, pagherei il mio peso in oro per vedere la loro reazione! E poi te lo immagini? Direbbero che ti ho fatto qualche maledizione e, a ben vedere, alla fine è così. Credo che potrebbero ammazzarmi.-  
Harry scoppiò a ridere davvero – Sì, è una possibilità. Domenica lo sapremo.-  
\- Non ci andremo, Potter.- sentenziò Draco più imbronciato che contrariato – Se non vengo io da qui non ti muovi e io non ci verrò nemmeno sotto tortura.-  
\- E se ti legassi, imbavagliasi, e portassi di peso?-  
\- Lo faresti sul serio?- domandò Draco, mentre infilava la forchetta in una foglia di insalata.  
Harry esitò nel rispondere mentre beveva un sorso d’acqua – Ci ho pensato.- confessò – Sarebbe un buon modo per averti sempre con me.-  
Un brivido. Fu intenso e attraversò ogni molecola del corpo di Draco.  
Come poteva dire una cosa simile con una semplice naturalezza? Come se fosse vero, come se fosse sincero.  
La forchetta gli tremò nella mano, mentre portava l’insalata alla bocca solo per fare qualcosa.  
Quando inghiottì il boccone riuscì finalmente a dire – Mi dispiace.-  
\- Mh?- fece Harry aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Draco strinse le labbra – Questa situazione, di averti coinvolto, che provi quel che provi… mi dispiace. Non era questo che volevo.-  
La mano di Harry si fermò a mezz’aria nell’intendo di prendere un pezzo di pane – E cosa volevi?- domandò con voce volutamente atona.  
Draco esitò, mentre immergeva le punte della forchetta in un'altra manciata di insalata – Blaise mi rimprovera sempre che ho aspettative alte.- mormorò scrollando le spalle – Quello che volevo davvero era avere una speranza. Poter credere che ci fosse davvero qualcuno da qualche parte del mondo, fatto apposta per farmi perdere la testa e farmi toccare il cielo con un dito. Penso che sia per questo che ho creato la pozione, perché se non avesse funzionato, avrei potuto accettare una volta per tutte che il vero amore non esiste e avrei potuto abbassare le mie aspettative.-   
Harry restò a fissarlo in silenzio – E invece ti sono capitato io.- disse – Immagino che con me le tue aspettative non si siano solo ridimensionate, ma siano proprio crollate a picco.-  
Draco alzò gli occhi e incrociò il suo sguardo – Non ho mai detto questo.- recriminò, stranamente irritato.  
Vide un’ombra strana oltrepassare i suoi occhi – Non serviva dirlo. –  
Draco stava per ribattere quando Harry scrollò le spalle – Non ti preoccupare. Troverai una persona che ti conquisterà. Pozione o non pozione.-  
Draco schiuse la bocca pronto a ribattere, ma Harry si era già girato verso la televisione.  
\- Questo pezzo del film lo adoro.- soffiò, chiudendo il discorso.  
Finì di mangiare con gli occhi incollati sulla scatola e Draco mangiucchiò tutto il tempo cercando le parole adatte per dire che non era vero, che aveva frainteso.  
Non che avesse una cotta per Harry Potter, ma non perché mancasse di qualcosa.  
Era ricco, bello, sveglio, spiritoso… tutto quello che Draco cercava in un uomo. _Tutto quello che voleva._  
Peccato solo che fosse Harry Potter.

***

\- Non prenderemo una play station, qualsiasi cosa sia.- proclamò Draco, davanti ad una scatola nera che Harry gli aveva indicato con gli occhi brillanti.  
\- Ma la compro io! E poi ti potrebbe piacere, ha dei giochi fantastici!-  
Il padrone di casa assottigliò lo sguardo. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Ma io mi annoio! Tu te ne stai nel tuo laboratorio malvagio e ti aspetti che io me ne stia solo lì, seduto sul divano, a guardare il muro!-  
Draco scrollò le spalle – Hai la televisione, no?-  
\- Hai visto la qualità della programmazione? Non posso fare solo quello!-  
Draco proruppe con un sospiro – Ma sì, comprati quel che ti pare, basta che quando tutto sarà finito sparisce da casa mia.-  
Harry tirò le labbra in un sorriso trionfante e si avviò per entrare nel negozio.  
Poi si fermò e si girò verso Draco.  
\- Devi venire anche tu, lo sai.- si lamentò.  
Draco fece un profondo respiro e lo seguì.  
Nel negozio, Draco si sentì fuori posto come noi mai, tutto ciò che lo circondava erano cose babbani, estranee a lui e a com’era cresciuto. Non che non ci avesse fatto l’abitudine a quel mondo parallelo in cui si tuffava ogni giorno tra le strade londinesi, era inevitabile una volta uscito dal comodo mondo che era stata la sua vita, ma alcune cose, come queste videogiochi, gli erano ancora totalmente sconosciuti.  
Ne aveva pure una certa soggezione.  
Harry entrò spavaldo, sapendo benissimo cosa voleva comprare. E Draco restò in un angolo sulla porta in attesa. Mentre il commesso spariva in magazzino, per andare a prendere qualsiasi cosa il suo adorabile stalkeravesse chiesto, Harry sembrò a disagio.  
Si girò verso di lui e strinse le labbra.  
\- Avvicinati.- soffiò.  
\- Sto bene dove sono.- replicò Draco scollando le spalle.  
Harry fece un mezzo sorriso – Io non sto bene dove sei.-  
Draco contò mentalmente la loro distanza: poco meno di due metri.  
\- Esagerato.- lo canzonò – A casa stiamo pure più lontani.-  
\- Non ho mai detto che la cosa mi risulti facile.- scrollò le spalle Harry, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Draco restò fermo dov’era sorridendo con sfida.  
\- Non dico di trovare subito la soluzione…- esordì ancora l’altro piccato - ma non puoi trovare qualcosa che aiuti questi sintomi?- domandò.  
\- Perché? Sono il centro del tuo mondo, non sembra poi così male come cosa.- scherzò Draco con un nuovo sorriso – Adulami, venerami, inchinati a me, forza! -  
\- Dopo. A casa.- gli promise Harry come se prendesse quegli ordini sul serio – Ma ora ti dispiace avvinarti e basta?-  
Draco sbuffò e contò i passi che bastavano per passare da “Mi stai troppo lontano” al “lì va bene, posso resistere.” Harry non sembrò rilassare i muscoli fino a quando Draco per poco non arrivò a sfiorarlo.  
Harry tirò le labbra in un sorriso grato e Draco sbatté le palpebre più volte.  
\- Sta peggiorando, non è vero?- domandò – Prima reggevi più distanza tra noi.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi su di lui e nelle iridi vibrò la verità.  
E Draco si sentì male.  
\- Harry…- provò a dire, ma il commesso tornò con un fagotto in mano, calamitando tutta l’attenzione dell’altro, che evitò il discorso per tutto il resto della giornata.  
**

Non appena a casa, Harry sembrava arrivato alla mattina di Natale. Montò alle televisione quella strana scatoletta nera e iniziò a raccontargli tutte le assurde cose che poteva farci. Prese dei dischetti piatti e iniziò a spiegare la modalità di gioco e ad invitarlo a giocare con lui.  
Draco tacque, bevendo una birra in un angolo del soggiorno, annuendo di quanto in quanto con un sorrisopre-impostato.  
Era sollevato di vedere Harry allegro, rilassato, energico e concentrato su altro che non fosse il dovergli stare geograficamente vicino.  
Almeno poteva sentirsi meno in colpa grazie a quella scatoletta nera.  
\- Io devo tornare in laboratorio.- esordì dopo un po’, mentre il suo ospite era intendo a fargli vedere la grafica pazzesca di un gioco comprato.  
Harry si bloccò ed annuì, meditabondo.  
\- Fra un po’ preparo la cena, va bene?-  
\- Certo.-  
\- Vuoi qualcosa?-  
_Una soluzione,_ pensò Draco sovrappensiero – Sorprendimi.- replicò invece.  
Si avviò verso la porta che li avrebbe separati da lì a poco. Harry gli trotterellò dietro.  
Draco si girò verso di lui poco prima di oltrepassare l’uscio.  
\- Ti serve qualcosa?- avrebbe voluto dare a quella frase un tono sarcastico, ma riuscì a notare la sua stessa preoccupazione.  
Harry lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre due volte, come se non si fosse reso conto di averlo seguito. Forse era così.  
Ma ora che se ne era accorto non tentò di allontanarsi con l’aria imbarazzata, ma lasciò che i suoi occhi indugiassero sul suo viso, come una carezza.  
E poi si posarono sulle sue labbra.  
Draco sapeva esattamente riconoscere il desiderio negli occhi della gente, aveva fatto una scienza esatta su quanto uno fosse idiota dal modo e dai punti in cui lo guardava. Ma gli occhiali non potevano fare miracoli: non potevano nascondere più di tanto il desiderio di baciare Draco Malfoy.  
Realizzarlo fu come iniziare una lunga discesa sulle montagne russe, Draco sentì perfino il cuore in gola e il respiro bloccato.  
Ma ciò che lo devastò, fu sentire il volere del suo corpo di stringersi a lui e posare le labbra sulle sue, di morderle, succhiarle, consumarle.  
Nessuno dei due si mosse, ma quel restar lì a guardarsi, a desiderarsi, sembrò all’improvviso più intimo del sesso stesso.  
Se si fossero spogliati e ci avessero dato dentro non sarebbe stato altrettanto intenso.  
Draco si sforzò di sottrarsi a quello sguardo – Torna al tuo gioco.- disse, con un filo di voce – Ed io torno al mio.-  
Chiuse la porta, chiudendo Harry Potter fuori.  
Dovette aspettare almeno trenta secondi prima di sentirlo allontanarsi.  
Draco guardò le sue ampolle, le misture, fogli pieni di calcoli e calcoli di tentativi di creare l’antidoto.  
E poi gli parve di guardare se stesso, al di fuori del suo corpo. Con il cuore a mille, il viso paonazzo e il desiderio vibrargli dentro.  
Anche se era Harry Potter a subire gli effetti principali della pozione, Draco non ne era immune. Era stato lui a berla, del resto. Allora era normale sentirsi così, si disse, era la pozione.  
Aveva desiderato un amore travolgente, era per questo che l’aveva creata.  
Ma aveva decisamente esagerato con le dosi, ora ne era più sicuro che mai. Perché desiderava Harry Potter ad un livello tale che faceva male.  
Sì, decisamente non poterlo baciare, _faceva male._

**

Quella sera Harry entrò nel laboratorio. Quando lo fece, sembrò sorpreso di essere entrato. Guardò la sua mano sulla maniglia e sbatté più volte le palpebre.  
Sotto gli occhi perplessi del padrone di casa, tentò di darsi un contegno mentre drizzava la schiena e si guardava attorno – Wow!- esclamò – Così è questo il tuo famoso laboratorio segreto!-  
\- Non lo definirei così “segreto”- scrollò le spalle Draco, tornando a sminuzzare un ingrediente.  
\- Cosa stai facendo?-  
\- Una torta allo Yogurt.- rispose risoluto – Cosa pensi che stia facendo, scusa?!  
Harry tamburellò le dita sul pomello, indeciso se entrare. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poi si avvicinò al tavolo.  
\- Mi andrebbe una torta.- mormorò, mentre si allungava oltre la sua spalla per vedere bene cosa stesse facendo.  
Draco piegò metà labbra in un sorriso – Inizio a pensare che a te andrebbe di mangiare in ogni momento. Come mai non sei diventato ciccione?-  
\- Non è colpa mia, da piccolo mi hanno tenuto segregato in un sottoscala a morire di fame. Devo compensare.-  
Il padrone di casa puntò i suoi occhi grigi sull’ospite. Aggrottò le sopracciglia – Di che stai parlando?-  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Ci sono molte cose che non sai di me.-  
\- Quindi stai dicendo che sei stato veramente segregato in un sottoscala?- disse scettico – Come no.-  
Harry si appoggiò con un fianco al tavolo mentre osservava con attenzione le mani di Draco che continuavano a lavorare, dosando precisamente ogni granello di polvere.  
\- Vivevo con i miei zii che hanno sempre odiato il fatto che fossi un mago, per loro ero qualcosa da nascondere, cancellare. – esordì dopo un po’ – E vestivo i panni smessi di mio cugino che era il quadruplo di me.-  
Draco alzò gli occhi dalla mistura per squadrarlo con attenzione.  
\- …e poi cosa è successo?- domandò.  
Harry sorrise – Hogwarts è successo. Essere un mago, scoprire di essere Harry Potter, Il Bambino Sopravvissuto.-  
Harry aveva preso una boccettina di semi di mandragola e la stava osservando con attenzione – ma non voglio tediarti con questi racconti. Piuttosto parlami di te.-  
Draco esitò, a disagio. Strinse le labbra mentre abbassava gli occhi sulle mani tese sul tavolo pronto ad affettare minuziosamente un ingrediente.  
\- Praticamente, sai tutto di me.- sentenziò.  
Harry sorrise – È matematicamente impossibile sapere tutto di una persona. Cosa hai fatto prima di Hogwarts?-  
\- Quello che immagini: mi sono goduto la vita nella mia stanzetta piena di giochi.- scrollò le spalle – Tu sei rimasto in contatto con i tuoi zii?- domandò.  
\- Con gli zii?-  
\- Sì.-  
Harry giocherellò con un'altra boccetta - Cartoline di Natale di convenienza. – disse - Praticamente, appena maggiorenne sono andato via da quella casa. Pensa che quando finalmente mi hanno dato una camera aveva le sbarre alle finestre.-  
\- Addirittura?-  
\- Hai presente il secondo anno, quando io e Ron arrivammo ad Hogwarts nella Cadillac?-  
\- Come dimenticarlo?-  
\- Ron era venuto a salvarmi perché mi avevano rinchiuso lì.-  
Si guardarono. Draco in quel momento si rese conto di ciò che stava accadendo: Harry si stava aprendo a lui. Gli stava parlando, raccontando cose, lui non sembrava voler tenere le distanze fino a quanto non fosse finito e tutto e le loro strade separate. Era strano scoprire che Harry tentava di raccontargli qualcosa non per riempire il silenzio, ma perché voleva farsi conoscere.  
E Draco fu avvolto dalla devastante sensazione di voler sapere di più, di voler sapere _tutto._  
Inghiottì a vuoto, mentre la sensazione nel petto scemava – e… con tuo cugino? Ci sei ancora in contatto? -  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Ogni tanto ci sentiamo. Averlo salvato da un dissennatore gli ha fatto venire una specie di affetto per me o qualcosa di simile.-  
Draco aveva smesso di lavorare, pensieroso – Nascondi altri loschi segreti?- domandò – No, perché se sei la mia anima gemella e mi tocca sposarti, vorrei sapere con chi ho a che fare.-  
Un sorriso ambiguo spunto sul viso di Harry, non era derisione, ma era come se adorasse quel loro modo di fare.  
Poggiò l’ampolla sul tavolo con fare casuale.  
\- Magari, se ti va, possiamo parlarne davanti ad un caffè. Lo preparo? Fai pausa?-  
\- Sembra quasi che tu mi stia chiedendo un appuntamento.- Lo punzecchiò Draco mentre drizzava la schiena indolenzita. Si massaggiò una spalla dolente – Non sarebbe male, ma sono vicino alla soluzione, quindi preferisco rimanere a lavorare.-  
Non appena Harry vide Draco massaggiarsi, gli si era avvicinato. E, prima che Draco potesse rendersene conto, gli aveva poggiato le mani sulle spalle e aveva iniziato a premere con movimenti circolatori le dita su punti che stavano uccidendo la sua schiena.  
Dopo un attimo di incertezza, Draco sentì la tensione scivolare via, soppiantata da un sollievo che non provava da giorni e, più Harry muoveva le dita premendo e massaggiando i muscoli tesi, più Draco sentiva il proprio corpo arrendersi.  
\- Stai chiaramente tentando di sedurmi.- soffiò.  
Chiuse gli occhi ed abbassò la testa quando Harry premette i pollici sulla base del collo, per poi salire applicando una calcolata pressione.  
Riuscì ad avvertire il suo sorriso, pur non vedendolo. Sentì il suo sguardo quasi scottare sulla pelle.  
Un brivido delizioso gli attraversò la schiena, quando Harry fece scorrere i pollici fino alla base. Okay, doveva ammettere che quelle dita erano piuttosto magiche.  
E Draco sentì un diverso motivo di tensione farsi strada.  
Se fosse stato chiunque altro, _chiunque,_ Draco si sarebbe lasciato andare, si sarebbe girato, avrebbe baciato quel ragazzo e lo avrebbe trascinato in camera per fargli di tutto.  
Se non fosse stato proprio _lui,_ ammise a se stesso, si sarebbe buttato a capofitto in quella prospettiva di relazione, l’avrebbe vissuta, invece che tentare di disparatamente di sciogliere il legame magico.  
Ma era Harry Potter e non poteva. Semplicemente non poteva.  
Harry gli afferrò i fianchi e con i pollici massaggiò la base della schiena con movimenti concentrici. Un sospiro di piacere gli sfuggì dalla lebbra, nemmeno si era accorto che Harry si era avvicinato di più, sentì solo la sua voce bassa e calda accarezzargli l’orecchio- Non ho nemmeno _iniziato_ a sedurti.-  
Draco non aggrottò le sopracciglia, non si chiese cosa intendesse, non si porse nessuna domanda. Non quando quelle dita meravigliose lo stavano rendendo docile come un agnellino.  
Non se lo chiese, come non si chiese come mai le labbra di Harry, umide e morbide si fossero posate poco sotto il suo orecchio. Né perché quelle dita magiche si fossero spostate più in avanti, lasciando scivolare gli indici sotto la camicia come a tastare il terreno.  
Non riuscì nemmeno sinceramente a recepire il fatto che la pelle fosse a contatto diretto, e che le dita roventi del suo ospite, stavano osando sempre di più, salendo lungo tutto il suo addome.  
Le labbra che si spostavano di pochi millimetri ad ogni bacio fino a salire lungo il collo, per arrivare dietro l’orecchio, il lobo, la guancia…  
Draco socchiuse le labbra, quando la bocca del ragazzo toccò un punto più sensibile e la lingua lo sfiorò con un guizzo serpentino.  
Finalmente le dita di Harry sembrarono trovare la loro meta. Indice e medio si posarono sui suoi capezzoli duri, giocando tra loro a chi doveva torturarli di più. Quando strinse le dita provocando una calcolata pressione, mentre le labbra continuavano a torturare quel magico punto, Draco si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.

Non avrebbe potuto fermare quell’avanzata in nessun modo, non ora che il suo corpo, troppo a lungo lasciato senza contatto umano, _smaniava._  
Con la mano sul petto, Harry torturò, pizzico, stuzzicò il capezzolo turgido. Una sola. Perché l’altra stava scendendo lenta, ma decisa lungo il suo corpo, regalandogli una carezza che gli causò un altro profondo brivido.  
Mentre le labbra del suo ospite si facevano sempre più audaci, più umide, più insistenti, la mano raggiunse la sua meta.  
Attraversò la cintura del padrone di casa con una naturalezza disarmante.  
E fu allora che Draco si rese finalmente conto di quello che stava accadendo. Fu come se avesse messo le dita nelle prese della corrente.  
All’improvviso, ogni sua terminazione nervosa si risvegliò, più sensibile e attiva che mai. Riuscì a vedere con una chiarezza disarmante ciò che stava succedendo. Sentì Harry, la sua presenza, il suo calore come se fosse una parte di sé. E con quella nuova consapevolezza, Draco riuscì a percepire il proprio desiderio come se fosse vivo e pulsante e _insaziabile._  
\- Non…- provò a dire, in un piccolo, microscopico, barlume di lucidità, ma non gli uscì che un rantolo poco convinto. Lo voleva.  
Lo voleva con tutte le sue forze.  
Pregò che Harry continuasse, ogni fibra del suo essere _lo implorò._  
Così restò a guardare mentre la mano, svanita oltre la stoffa, si avvolgeva attorno al sesso duro e iniziava ad accarezzarlo vigorosamente.  
Mentre i suoi occhi erano fissi sul movimento inequivocabile, il suo corpo era scosso da potenti brividi. Non sentiva di star gemendo, ma sapeva di farlo dal modo come l’aria gli esplodeva nel petto.  
E il piacere. Oh, _ il piacere._  
Avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare, avrebbe voluto spingere i fianchi contro quella mano, buttare la testa in dietro, strusciarsi contro Harry, offrirsi a lui.  
Ma non poteva.  
Non poteva sottrarsi e non poteva lasciarsi andare.  
Così restò immobile, inerte sotto le mani di Harry e la sua bocca morbida sulla pelle.  
Harry schiuse le labbra sulle palle arrossata a snudò i denti strusciandolo sulla stessa.  
La mano di Harry scivolò fino alla base, tornò su, con un pollice stuzzicò la punta e poi tornò giù con lunghi movimenti decisi. Draco era ad un passo dall’orgasmo, lo sentiva nelle viscere, torturarlo. C’era andato più volte vicino, ma Harry giocava con lui.  
Non c’era un altro modo di descriverlo.  
Sembrava che Harry volesse far capire al corpo di Draco che il piacere era a una carezza di distanza e che, se fosse rimasto fermo, se fosse stato ubbidiente, gliel’avrebbe concessa.  
Draco avrebbe voluto pensare di essere forte abbastanza da scacciarlo, da mandarlo al diavolo e minacciarlo che se solo avesse provato a toccarlo ancora gli avrebbe tagliato le dita.  
Ma Draco non era forte, non era nemmeno un santo.  
Harry gli morse delicatamente collo mentre aumentava il ritmo, distruggendogli anche l’ultimo barlume di orgoglio rimasto.  
Crollò con un singhiozzò: esplose nelle sue dita, nei suoi stessi pantaloni. Ansimò ed annaspò alla ricerca d’aria mentre il cuore gli esplodeva nel petto.  
Se Harry non lo avesse tenuto stretto per la vita, probabilmente sarebbe caduto in ginocchio.  
Ed improvvisamente, con l’aria che tornava nei polmoni, tornò anche la lucidità.  
Spalancò gli occhi e guardò in basso dove una mano curiosa accarezzava ancora pigramente il membro ormai rilassato.  
La consapevolezza fu devastante.  
Harry sembrò avvertire il cambio d’umore, perché lentamente ritirò la mano, ma non fece altro. Non si allontanò dal suo corpo e Draco si sentì sopraffatto.  
Con una spallata, Draco se lo scrollò di dosso e prese le distanze. Tentò di rassettarsi più che poteva, prima di alzare gli occhi su di lui con sconcerto.  
Harry sostenne il suo sguardo, con solo una vaga ombra di colpevolezza.  
Draco scosse la testa, senza capire, e solo allora Harry strinse le labbra, abbassando la testa.  
Lo vide cercare di trovare le parole, ma nessuno dei due ne aveva, così Harry scivolò fuori dal laboratorio in silenzio.

**

Quella sera non si parlarono, Draco gli lanciò un paio di lenzuola nuove e un paio di asciugamani.  
Harry provò a rincorrerlo, ma si ritrovò con la porta sbattuta in faccia.  
Quella notte Draco l’aveva passata in bianco, mentre la sua mente aveva continuato incessantemente a ricordare le mani di Harry su di lui che lo toccavano con sicurezza, nessuna esitazione, quasi sfrontatezza.  
Quando Draco si era girato, non aveva visto un ragazzo incredulo su ciò che era appena accaduto. Se Harry fosse confuso dagli effetti collaterali della pozione, non ne aveva dato prova.  
Premeditato o no, Draco sentiva ancora la sensazione provata sulla pelle e il desiderio vorticargli dentro, fino al suo sesso che sembrava restare ostinatamente turgido.  
Provò ad accarezzarsi, venne, ma non sembrò abbastanza.  
Perché quelle mani che lo avevano toccato erano a una porta di distanza e il suo corpo continuava a chiedersi per quale motivo non si alzasse, le raggiungesse e non si arrendesse a loro.  
Era più innegabile che mai, una scomoda verità: Draco Malfoy voleva scoparsi Harry Potter, o lasciarsi scopare, o comunque qualcosa che si avvicinava molto al consumarsi a vicenda fino allo sfinimento.  
Era stanco di negare a se stesso la verità, quindi semplicemente lo ammise tra i sospiri, mentre si accarezzava per l’ennesima volta.  
Sussurrò il suo nome, mentre esplodeva.  
E poi sbatté le palpebre confuso da una strana scioccante rivelazione.  
E prima di rendersene conto, la soluzione su come creare una contro-pozione gli sovvenne come se finora si fosse nascosta appena sotto il suolo e avesse cercato nel posto sbagliato fino a quel momento.  
Draco scattò seduto e guardò il vuoto nella sua stanza.  
Due attimi dopo, saltò in piedi e corse in laboratorio.


	2. Seconda Parte

**Anima Gemella Cercasi  
Seconda parte.**

\- Ci sono riuscito!- esordì il giorno dopo entrando in cucina con una pozione tra le mani e un sorriso soddisfatto – Ce l’ho! È qui!-  
Harry alzò gli occhi dai fornelli con un cipiglio perplesso.  
\- Che?-  
\- È pronta!-  
Le iridi verdi indugiarono sulla pozione, guardò lui e la fiala – Sei sicuro?- disse, cauto.  
Harry sembrava non aver dormito affatto, sotto gli occhi aveva delle profonde occhiaie e i suoi capelli erano ancora più incasinati del solito, ma Draco decise di non farci caso. Non aveva tempo per pensare a qualsiasi cosa fosse successa la sera prima.   
– Smettila di fare i salti di gioia!- sbottò ironico – Sicurissimo!- Si sedette si slancio sulla sedia e aprì la boccetta.  
\- Assapora il momento, Potter. Ti sto per liberare dalla prigionia!-  
Mentre la pancetta sfrigolava, Draco trattenne il respiro e bevve d’un fiato la pozione. Harry non perse di vista nemmeno un movimento, come se Draco potesse aggredirlo da un momento all’altro.  
Ma Draco non lo aggredì: cacciò al lingua, fece smorfie, si lamentò di quanto facesse schifo ma, di certo, non lo aggredì.  
Poi lo guardò, come se si aspettasse di vedere il filo che li legava spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Harry Potter alzò un sopracciglio – Ebbene?- domandò.  
\- Dimmi tu. Come ti senti?-  
Si guardarono a vicenda, studiandosi.  
Harry strinse le labbra – Non noto grandi cambiamenti, ma prova ad allontanarti.-  
Draco annuì e si alzò di slancio, si avviò verso la porta pronto ad uscire come se nulla fosse.  
Prima che potesse aprirla, Harry aveva fatto un balzo, superandolo, e aveva già messo le mani sul legno per tenerla chiusa.  
Sembrò sorpreso egli stesso dell’azione e poi abbassò gli occhi su di lui, colpevole.  
Draco sbatté due volte le palpebre – Non dirmi che…-  
\- Malfoy…- esordì serio l’altro – Se osi uscire da questa casa senza di me giuro che…-  
\- Cosa?-  
Un’ombra oscura oltrepassò i suoi occhi – Non puoi uscire. Non senza di me.- disse, duro – Non ha funzionato. Non ci sei riuscito. Sento ancora…- esitò, strinse la labbra poi soffiò quasi rammaricato – Non posso stare senza di te.-  
Draco si ritrovò ad affrontare sentimenti contrastanti.  
Voleva mandarlo via. Voleva che restasse. Voleva risolvere la situazione, voleva che non trovare mai l’antidoto.  
Voleva che il desiderio che leggeva nei suoi occhi restasse per sempre ed immutabile…  
_Voleva che fosse genuino._  
Quel mattino quando aveva finito tutti i calcoli e sistemato tutti gli ingredienti e finito di bollire la mistura e aveva realizzato che era la soluzione perfetta ed infallibile, la gioia l’aveva sopraffatto.  
Avrebbe potuto mettere fino a tutto, finalmente, avrebbe potuto liberare Harry Potter da quella costrizione.  
Era stato orgoglioso di essere stato una volta tanto… l’eroe.  
Anche se era colpa sua se erano finiti nei guai.  
Ma ora scrutava nei suoi occhi e non leggeva altro che rabbia, frustrazione.  
Non solo aveva sbagliato qualcosa, ma aveva anche dato ad Harry la speranza di esserci riuscito, fallendo miseramente.  
Quel fallimento fece più male di ogni cosa.  
\- N-non capisco. Avrebbe dovuto funzionare. Tutto quadrava, non ha senso.- mormorò, si avvicinò di un passo a lui e gli mise le mani sul petto in un gesto insolitamente intimo. Ma non ci fece caso, tutta la sua attenzione era per il suo viso – Mi dispiace davvero. Non volevo, troverò un altro modo, non…- Harry lo fulminò con lo sguardo – Scusa.- mormorò ancora.  
Harry serrò le palpebre – Smettila.- soffiò tra i denti – Smettila di chiedermi costantemente scusa, hai combinato un casino è vero, ma non è che tu mi abbia maledetto o fatto del male.- quando riaprì gli occhi la frustrazione si era attenuata, ora era un semplice fastidio – Non mi hai stregato di proposito e, di tutte le maledizioni, ti assicuro che non è la più terribile da cui sono stato colpito. Quindi ti prego, _smettila di chiedermi scusa.-_  
Draco si sentì più umiliato che mai. Aveva ragione, certo, ma come poteva non sentirsi in colpa: per un suo momento di debolezza una persona a caso c’era finito di mezzo. Quella pozione aveva spinto Harry a fargli delle cose, cose che non avrebbe mai avuto voglia di fare altrimenti.  
\- Lo so che vuoi che finisca…- continuò Harry stringendo le labbra – so che dopo ieri lo vuoi più che mai. Me ne rendo conto. E dovremmo decisamente parlarne.-  
Draco strinse le labbra – Non è questo.- soffiò – Quello che è successo ieri…- avvampò non solo al ricordo di quel momento, ma anche al ricordo di quanto era solo nel suo letto e aveva ripercorso quell’attimo ancora e ancora. Chiuse gli occhi – è tutta colpa mia. Se provi quello che provi è colpa mia. Non posso avercela con te se non eri padrone delle tue azioni. E quando tutto questo sarà finito e ti renderai conto di averlo fatto, te ne pentirai, Potter, e soffrirai e, credimi, non volevo finisse così.- alzò gli occhi su di lui – Non volevo farti soffrire.-  
Il silenzio vibrò tra loro. Si scrutarono a vicenda, consapevoli di essere per una volta più sinceri che mai. Harry tolse le mani dalla porta cautamente, come se temesse che da un momento all’altro Draco potesse ancora aprirla ad andarsene. In un battito di ciglia, si sciolse in un sorriso indulgente.  
\- Lo so, Malfoy. Ma sentirti chiedere costantemente scusa è più frustrante che subire la maledizione di per sé.- soffiò, stanco.  
Draco sentì il cuore far male - …e se non trovassi la soluzione?- soffiò timoroso - Credevo che funzionasse, ne ero certo. Non so assolutamente dove ho sbagliato. – esitò – E se non fossi in grado di spezzare la maledizione?-  
La paura e _la speranza_ si amalgamarono in un'unica matassa.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, un nuovo sorriso spuntò, comprensivo – Allora spero davvero che il nostro matrimonio duri per sempre perché non penso che divorziare sia fattibile.-  
\- Come fai?- soffiò Draco sentendo la tensione scivolare via – Come fai a scherzarci su?-  
Harry lo trafisse con i suoi grandi occhi verdi e gli sorrise – Chi ti dice che stia scherzando?- soffiò – Il divorzio sarebbe _sul serio_ un casino. Te lo immagini?-  
Draco chiuse gli occhi e sentì il bisogno di avere un contatto con lui. Un abbraccio, magari. Aprì gli occhi e fissò il suo petto come se potesse essere il più comodo dei rifugi.  
Ed erano solo al terzo giorno di quella strana convivenza. Il terzo.  
\- Solo tre giorni e già parliamo di matrimonio.- soffiò Draco con un sorriso suo malgrado divertito – quando si parla di bruciare le tappe, eh?-  
Harry scrollò le spalle – Il primo giorno era prematuro, a stento mi hai fatto dormire in casa.-  
\- Dopo ieri, corri ancora il rischio di dormire sullo zerbino. Stai molto attento, Potter.-  
Si guardarono e si sorrisero rassegnati che non fosse ancora finita. Harry si portò le mani al petto e le posò su quelle di Draco. Le tenne ferme, come se volesse fargli sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
\- Troverai la soluzione.- gli disse, dolcemente – So che lo farai.-  
\- La tua fiducia in me mi commuove, Potter.-  
Lui piegò metà labbro in un nuovo sorriso insolito, quasi provocatorio.  
\- La tua fiducia in me, mi spaventa invece – disse Harry – Quello che è successo ieri…-  
\- Non c’è bisogno di parlarne.- provò Draco.  
\- No, devo dirtelo.- replicò Harry stringendosi le mani di Draco al petto come se potasse fuggire – Perché è solo l’inizio.-  
Un brivido di calore attraversò tutto il suo corpo fino alla punta delle dita.  
\- P-puoi gestirlo, no?- soffiò Draco, senza fiato.  
\- Sempre meno ogni giorno.- replicò Harry sostenendo il suo sguardo – …forse _non più.-_  
\- Stai cercando di dirmi che mi molesterai per il resto dei miei giorni?-  
Il sorriso di Harry si tramutò in una smorfia strana – Potrei fare di peggio.- soffiò, più serio che mai – Potrei innamorarmi di te.-

**

Per quanto fosse possibile, le cose tornarono alla normalità tra loro. Avevano parlato più sinceri che mai e ora sembrava che ci fosse una nuova intimità. Che era forse più imbarazzante del fatto che Harry gli avesse fatto una sega.  
Blaise si presentò alla loro porta con un grosso sorriso - Allora, com’è andata oggi?- domandò ai due reclusi, che gli riservarono un’occhiata nervosa prima di sforzarsi di far finta di nulla.  
Così, Harry tentò di intavolare una conversazione mentre cucinava qualcosa e Draco iniziò a parlare con Blaise delle novità che si stava perdendo.  
A quanto pareva, un loro amico di infanzia era appena scappato con una ragazza di malaffare pronto a dilapidare il suo patrimonio.  
Pansy Parkinson era invece in crisi con marito e meditava il divorzio.  
In poco tempo, la presenza di Blaise aiuto i ragazzi a rilassasi quanto bastava affinché l’episodio di quel pomeriggio iniziò a sbiadire e perdere importanza.  
Blaise, ad un certo punto, disse – Mi fai vedere a che punto sei con la pozione? Magari posso dare una mano.-  
Draco lo fissò guardingo: Blaise non sapeva mettere due ingredienti insieme, l’unica ragione per la quale si era diplomato era stata lui.  
Non voleva aiutarlo con la pozione: voleva parlargli in privato.  
Sorrise educatamente ad Harry – Torniamo subito.- Harry annuì.  
Una volta nel laboratorio, l’amico lo affrontò con un espressione incuriosita – Allora?- domandò.  
\- Allora cosa.?-  
\- Come vanno le cose? Come sta andando? Vi siete baciati almeno?-  
Draco avvampò, diventando tutto rosso. Ma tentò comunque di darsi un contegno.  
\- No. Non ci siamo baciati.- disse. E... beh era la verità.  
Blaise sembrò deluso – Ma dai! – sbottò – Non ci credo!-  
\- È così!-  
\- E non è successo niente di niente?- sperò ancora.  
D’istinto, Draco lasciò scivolare lo sguardo dove era accaduto effettivamente qualcosa. Strinse le labbra, sentendo le guance pungere più che mai.  
\- Non ho detto nemmeno questo.-  
\- Quindi qualcosa è successo!-  
Draco sviò lo sguardo, colpevole – C’è stato un contatto, sì.- mormorò. - è stato un errore, ne abbiamo parlato e abbiamo chiarito. È stata la pozione: è forte e lo spinge a sentirsi attratto da me.-  
\- Certo!- sbottò Blaise alzando gli occhi al cielo – Se volessi sbattermi Draco Malfoy e fossi vittima di una pozione che mi costringe a stargli appresso, sfrutterei anche io la situazione.-  
\- Non sta sfruttando la situazione. – masticò Draco imbarazzato – Questa cosa va oltre le sue forze, ma io posso gestirlo.-  
\- Certo, certo.- sorrise Blaise – Il problema è che non vuoi gestirlo.-  
Le guance già rosse di Draco diventarono porpora – Blaise, ti prego.- sibilò.  
Blaise alzò un sopracciglio – Vuoi forse negarlo? Dovete vedervi, Draco, siete _adorabili.-_  
\- C-cosa?- boccheggiò – Ritira quello che hai detto!-  
Blaise quasi rise – Draco, ascolta, pozione o no, tu e Potter mi sembrate lucidissimi. Devi prendere in considerazione anche un'altra possibilità.-  
\- Altra possibilità, e quale?-  
Blaise lo sguardo dall’alto in basso – Quella che hai scartato fin dall’inizio: che Harry Potter sia uno di quei damerini che vuole infilarsi nel tuo letto.-  
Draco scosse la testa – Lui non è così.- disse – Non sta fingendo e non avrebbe ragioni per farlo.-  
Blaise scrollò le spalle – Certo può darsi che non finga. Ma l’ho visto come ti guarda. Sarò anche stato uno schifo in pozioni ad Hogwarts, ma riconosco quando uno è affetto da un filtro d’amore e quando invece ti vuole scopare fino a non farti sentire più il culo. E Potter è decisamente il secondo caso.-  
L’altro scosse la testa – Va bene, quindi vuoi che lo schianti non appena prova ad avvicinarsi o cosa?- domandò esasperato.  
Blaise sorrise, mordace e divertito – Oh no. Voglio tutto il contrario: quando farà la sua mossa voglio che ti fai sbattere fino a non sentirti più il culo.-  
Draco sentì il mal di testa avanzare – Blaise, smettila.-  
Blaise in un attimo diventò serio, guardò l’amico, si avvicinò a lui e lo affrontò più che convinto che mai – Ascolta…- soffiò piano – fatti Potter, levati questo sfizio e poi crea questo maledetto antidoto perché siete ridicolmente adorabili e non posso sopportare l’idea che quando sarà andato via tu resterai solo, innamorato e con il rimpianto di non averne approfittato neanche un po’.-  
L’incertezza vibrò nei suoi occhi – Blaise…-  
L’amico gli sorrise – Se deve andare male, Malfoy, almeno fa che ne valga la pena.-  
Non aggiunse altro e uscì dalla stanza lasciandolo più confuso che mai.  
**

Blaise dovette andare via presto quella sera perché aveva un impegno. Almeno così disse.  
Dopo averlo salutato sulla porta, Draco e Harry restarono un secondo a disagio ponderando il da farsi.  
Harry partì verso la tavola pronto a sparecchiare, e Draco si sentì stupido ad evitarlo.  
Non doveva dare retta a Blaise.  
\- Senti…- prese un piatto sporco dalla tavola giusto per fare qualcosa – Con Blaise stavamo pensando a come gestire i tuoi sintomi… limitarli. Cose così.-  
Harry strinse le labbra mentre metteva impilati da un lato le stoviglie da lavare e aprire l’acqua.  
\- Va bene.- disse solo.  
\- Non dovrebbe essere difficile.- disse ancora Draco risoluto, sistemando il piatto sulla pila di Harry.  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata, mentre immergeva quello che poteva nella pozza d’acqua ed iniziava a strofinare.  
\- Certo, mi fido.-  
Per non stare senza far nulla, Draco si offrì di asciugarli e per un po’ rimasero in silenzio a sistemare piatto dopo piatto la cucina.  
Quando tutto fu lindo e pulito Draco sorrise- Beh siamo stati bravi, vuoi una burrobirra come premio?-  
Harry gli sorrise – Certo.-  
Draco si diresse al frigo e tirò fuori due lattine, con la gamba lo chiuse e fece per girarsi quando trovò Harry dietro di lui.  
Sobbalzò all’istante, le lattine caddero a terra – N-non mi ci abituerò mai.- mormorò, tenendosi una mano sul cuore impazzito dallo spavento – Questo è il genere di cose su cui mi concentrerò per il trattamento dei sintomi.-  
Harry strinse le labbra con disappunto – Devo baciarti.- sentenziò.  
\- C-come?- replicò Draco, arrossendo come un peperone – Se è uno scherzo non…-  
Harry lo ingaggiò nelle sue braccia togliendogli ogni via di fuga dal frigorifero. Draco d’istinto ci si schiacciò contro, quasi come se potesse allontanarsi più di così.  
Gli occhi di Harry sembravano trapassarlo, mentre ripeteva – Devo baciarti.-  
\- Non devi fare nulla, Harry.- tentò di farlo ragionare – è solo la pozione. Puoi resistere.-  
Harry strinse le palpebre, come se qualcosa lo avesse appena colpito. Quando li riaprì Draco si sentì più a disagio che mai.  
Quel desiderio era così denso che gli colava addosso come lava, mandandolo a fuoco.  
No. Harry non era lucido, non come suggeriva Blaise e doveva mantenere lui la lucidità per entrambi.  
\- Potter, lasciami andare.- disse, deciso.  
Vide le mani di Harry tentare di liberarlo, in una strana danza, le dita sembravano ragni impazziti sulla superficie del frigo. Poi Harry sembrò arrendersi.  
\- Solo un bacio. Poi ti lascio. Promesso.-  
\- Non penso sia il caso.-  
\- Solo. Un bacio.- insistette – Poi ti lacerò in pace. Lo sento. Mi basta un bacio.-  
Un bacio. Quanti baci aveva dato a sconosciuti senza nome per il semplice gusto di farlo?  
Eppure non voleva baciare Harry Potter, non in quel momento, non così.  
Aveva paura e non sapeva nemmeno di cosa.  
Ma lo sguardo di Harry non ammetteva repliche e non l’avrebbe lasciato andare senza che le loro labbra si fossero incontrate. Inghiottì a vuoto e annuì.  
\- Va bene.- mormorò – Solo un bacio.-  
Avvertì le mani di Harry scivolare sul collo, mentre gli occhi bramavano la sua bocca, famelici.  
Il palmo si aprì sulla guancia e il pollice accarezzò un angolo della bocca. Poi Harry annullò le distanze e premette con forza le labbra sulle sue. Una scarica elettrica gli attraversò il corpo, lasciandolo senza fiato. Gemette, ma il corpo di Harry era sul suo, le labbra si muovevano lente ma determinate. Draco non riuscì a muoversi per almeno un minuto, prima di ritrovarsi a rispondere mentre si aggrappava alle sue spalle con forza.  
Harry si spinse di più su di lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi in un contatto più intimo del bacio. Draco boccheggiò ed Harry gli concesse una piccola pausa, che durò veramente poco.  
Premette di nuovo le labbra sulle sue, approfondì il bacio, lasciò che la lingua scivolasse nella sua bocca come se gli appartenesse. Draco era incapace di negargli qualunque cosa, a costo di smettere di respirare.  
Si rese conto dell’entità di ciò che stavano facendo, quando la lingua di Harry smise di giocare con la sua, per scivolare birichina sul labbro inferiore.  
Aprì gli occhi, ansante e più sconvolto che mai.  
Quello non era solo un bacio.  
Quella che gli era esplosa dentro non era solo la conseguenza di labbra che si muovevano.  
Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere. Mai.  
Fu spezzato a metà dalla voglia di riprendere dove si erano interrotti e il voler fuggire via più lontano possibile.  
Quando Harry provò a baciarlo ancora, Draco raccolse tutto il suo coraggio per sottrarsi.  
\- Avevi detto solo un bacio.-  
Harry tentò di lasciarlo andare e, alla fine, riuscì a venire a patti con quella forza e scivolare via dal corpo del compagno.  
Draco sentì la mancanza del suo calore, ma sperò di non darlo a vedere.  
\- B-buona notte.- disse solo prima di scappare in camera sua.  
\- Buona notte.- sentì sussurrare ad Harry al silenzio della stanza.  
**

\- Un bacio all’ora.- provò a negoziare Harry davanti una buona tazza di tè.  
Quel mattino si era presentato alla porta di Draco con un sorriso e aveva iniziato a fare un lungo discorso sul fatto che fosse effettivamente colpa sua se era bloccato lì, e che doveva pagarne le conseguenze e che, se avessero fatto le cose per bene, avrebbe potuto limitare i danni.  
Così Harry si era messo davanti ad un incredulo e confuso biondino, a negoziare le possibili effusioni che potevano scambiarsi.  
Draco impiegò quasi mezz’ora per collegare i pezzi, provò a ribadire che non aveva alcun senso, ma l’unica cosa che gli riuscì di dire fu – Una volta al giorno.-  
Harry strabuzzò gli occhi – Scherzi? Non resisterò mai e finirò per fare irruzione di nuovo in laboratorio e giocare con il tuo amichetto laggiù.-  
_Erano arrivati al punto di scherzarci?_ Draco sospirò.  
\- Posso chiudere la porta del laboratorio magicamente.-  
\- Sì, ma non puoi vivere lì.-  
\- E cosa faresti altrimenti? Mi violenteresti nel bel mezzo del corridoio?-  
L’ospite mise il broncio – Non farei mai nulla del genere in corridoio.- disse – Ma il divano è un altro paio di maniche.-  
Draco ridacchiò – Quindi è “un bacio o la mia virtù”?-  
L’altro alzò le spalle – Mi pare uno scambio equo.-  
\- Una volta all’ora toglierebbe un sacco di tempo alla mia missione di liberarti da questo incantesimo.-  
– Un bacio ogni due ore?- tentò ancora Harry stringendo le labbra.  
\- Due volte al giorno. Mattina e sera.-  
\- Tre. Voglio anche la merenda.-  
Stavolta Draco non riuscì a evitare di ridere – Stiamo davvero negoziando una pomiciata?- soffiò.  
Harry sembrò indignato – Ne stiamo negoziando tre. Come minimo.-  
Draco pensò a se stesso cinque giorni prima, quando era solo, depresso e ubriaco e stava mischiando una pozione particolarmente crudele.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di finire in quel modo con nessuno, benché meno con Harry Potter. Era il colmo. Ma era il suo personale, adorabile, colmo.  
Ormai, era sinceramente stanco di darsi del coglione ad ogni minuto che passava in quella situazione.  
Scrollò le spalle e si avvicinò ad Harry, gli abbracciò il collo con fare casuale e alzò un sopracciglio – Bene, allora. Bacio numero uno.-  
Harry lo guardò un attimo come se temesse uno scherzo, ma non riuscì a resistere. Poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e si avvicinò con cautela.  
Non sembrò credere che fosse vero finché non sentì le loro bocche scontrarsi.  
E, come se fosse tutto normale, senza nemmeno altra esitazione, schiusero le labbra iniziando a baciarsi lentamente.  
Non fu un solo bacio, tecnicamente. Ne furono molti, intervallati solo da una boccata d’aria o un cambiamento di posizione.  
Se non erano anime gemelle loro, sicuramente lo erano le loro lingue.  
In fondo, pensò distrattamente Draco mentre una mano di Harry accarezzava la sua schiena: avevano negoziato una pomiciata non un semplice bacio.  
Nessuno dei due seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato quando finalmente si staccarono. Aprirono gli occhi e si guardarono più confusi che mai.  
Confusi, ma stranamente soddisfatti.  
Draco si morse un labbro, assuefatto da quel calore che gli mancava sulle labbra. Perso nello sguardo lucido dell’altro.  
\- Te lo saresti mai immaginato?- soffiò sottovoce.  
\- Che mi sarei ritrovato a pomiciare con te, incapace di starti lontano nemmeno un metro?-  
\- Sì, qualcosa del genere.-  
Harry non rispose, abbassò gli occhi sulle labbra gonfie del compagno e sembrò voler riprendere dove erano rimasti.  
\- Vai pure.- disse – Ti aspetto fra tre ore per la seconda sessione di baci. Non tardare.-  
Lo lasciò andare e Draco ne sentì immediatamente la mancanza.  
Annuì e scivolò in laboratorio dove non fu in grado di concentrarsi per oltre un’ora.

**

\- Non capisco.- mormorò Draco pensieroso – Sono sicuro che abbia a che fare con la mescolanza di varie magie, ricordo di aver pensato ad un incantesimo di localizzazione più un punto di riferimento. – si guardò il dito – E ho scelto il mio sangue per creare un collegamento con me.-  
Harry gli passò una mano tra i capelli – Quindi sono geneticamente attratto da te. Fantastico. Ora ci baciamo?-  
Draco gli lanciò un’occhiata – La magia antica e nuova solitamente cozzano e avevo sopperito a questa cosa con un pizzico di polvere di fata che lega gli elementi e si dice leghi anche i destini. Ma è quasi una leggenda, in realtà la polvere di fata è un aiuto, ma non può creare legami.-  
Harry sorrise, mentre le dita scivolavamo lente nei capelli del compagno – Hai ragione, polvere di fata, quella cattivona.- ghignò – Bacio, ora?-  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo – Così non mi aiuti, Potter. Vuoi poter andare in bagno senza il terrore che esca di casa o no?!-  
Harry rise, divertito, e gli baciò una guancia – Ora voglio solo baciarti. Poi possiamo parlare, promesso.-  
Draco sospirò brevemente e si girò verso di lui. Chiuse gli occhi e allungò il collo.  
\- Forza, muoviamoci.-  
\- Uccidi il romanticismo così.-  
\- Pensavo di averlo ucciso parlando di sangue e polvere di fata.-  
Harry poggiò una mano sul viso dell’altro e gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice. Poi lo baciò, delicatamente.  
Le labbra schiusero come boccioli e presto quel tocco impacciato si sciolse in uno più audace. Harry si impose sull’altro e Draco si ritrovò a doversi aggrappare per mantenere l’equilibrio. Lasciò che le mani scivolassero tra i capelli incasinati dell’altro.  
Si staccarono con uno schiocco e si guardarono con occhi lucidi.  
\- Dove sei stato fin’ora?- soffiò Harry sulle labbra.  
Draco sorrise – Dove sei stato tu.- replicò Draco addentando delicatamente il labbro inferiore di Harry – Ho dovuto fare un stupida pozione per trovarti. Ti rendi conto? Tutta io la fatica!-  
Harry ridacchiò – Stai ammettendo che sono la tua anima gemella?-  
Draco gli rubò un bacio a stampo, sorridendo – O un allettante sostituto.-  
Ripresero a baciarsi, in silenzio, lentamente, fino a sentire i proprio corpo fremere per altro.  
Si staccarono, stavolta senza fiato. Harry appoggiò la fronte su quella del compagno e aprì gli occhi.  
\- Ti basta così?- soffiò Draco piano. Sentì egli stesso una nota di delusione.  
Harry sorrise, un po’ sofferente. Draco sentì sulla pelle la risposta.  
_No, che non mi basta._  
Lasciò scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Harry, con l’indecisione che durò solo un secondo.  
A dire il vero non riusciva più a ricordare perché avrebbero dovuto fermarsi.  
\- Allora perché stai lì a fissarmi? Continuiamo, no?-  
**

Harry aveva le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre gli mordeva delicatamente una guancia per poi regalargli un bacetto sullo stesso punto.  
Draco, tra le sue braccia, sentiva il battito del suo cuore sul proprio ed era così giusto e perfetto per lui, che non sapeva proprio come fare ad allontanarsi.  
\- Fra poco arriverà Blaise.-  
Era vero. Blaise veniva a cena ogni sera da quando era iniziata quella situazione. Draco quasi rise – Dal momento che Blaise mi ha suggerito di scoparti fino allo sfinimento, non penso che gli dispiacerà se ci baciamo.-  
Sentì Harry trattenere il respiro. Non seppe se era per la rivelazione o se per l’idea di scopare fino allo sfinimento.  
Quando avvertì qualcosa di decisamente smanioso farsi sempre più presente, capì il perché.  
Draco rise, immobile. Restò lì a sentirlo duro sulla sua coscia anche quando Harry si mosse a disagio.  
Dopo un po’, decise di dargli un briciolo di tregua. Si allontanò ed Harry lo fissò imbarazzato.  
Scrollò le spalle, e gli sorrise con innocenza – Su allora, Blaise sarà qui tra poco e tu sei l’unico che sa cucinare. –  
Harry restò a guardarlo confuso, duro e con le mani tese ancora dove Draco si trovava fino a pochi istanti prima. Strinse le labbra, con disappunto.  
\- Mi stai torturando, lo sai?- domandò.  
Draco sogghignò – Oh, lo so.- ammise mentre tornava in laboratorio – In qualche modo devo divertirti anche io, non credi?-

**

Quando Blaise andò via quella sera, Harry abbracciò Draco da dietro con il fare più naturale del mondo.  
Draco poggiò una mano sul suo braccio. Restarono in silenzio per un po’, poi Harry gli strofinò le labbra sul collo, sulla guancia e poi sfiorò l’orecchio.  
\- Ho pensato tutta la sera a come scoparti.- sussurrò.  
Draco sentì il proprio corpo rispondere immediatamente. La sua mente si vide disteso sul letto con Harry che lo scopava senza tregua. Inghiottì a vuoto.  
\- Scordatelo, Potter.- disse sentendo la sua voce strozzata – Pomiciare è un conto, scopare è un altro.-  
Harry baciò un punto sensibile del collo dell’altro – E se non ci fosse questa pozione? Verresti a letto con me?-  
Sì, eccome. Pensò Draco. – Sei sotto incantesimo, Harry.- gli ricordò.  
\- Non è quello che ti ho chiesto.- il suo tono ora era serio e Draco avvertì il corpo di Harry farsi più vicino, più presente.  
Draco strinse le labbra – È tardi.- soffiò – Andiamo a dormire.-  
Ma Harry non voleva demordere, sciolse l’abbraccio e girò delicatamente Draco verso di lui, che gli restituì uno sguardo come a dire “ne dobbiamo veramente parlare?”  
Harry alzò le sopracciglia in una muta supplica – È una domanda più che lecita. Ti senti attratto da me almeno un po’?-  
Draco dovette frenarsi dallo strabuzzare gli occhi – _Cristo, Potter._\- esclamò esausto – Ti paiono domande da fare dopo tutto quello che è successo e _sta_ succedendo?-  
Harry seguitò a fissarlo – È un sì?-  
\- Ma sei serio?-  
Harry sembrò ferito – Dato che ciò che provo è piuttosto chiaro, pozione o no, mi mette a disagio non sapere cosa provi tu.- disse.  
Draco sbatté le palpebre confuso. Cosa poteva dirgli? Confessare? Tacere? Mentire?  
Ma Harry sin dall’inizio era stato sincero con lui. Molto più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
\- Sì. – disse in fine in un ansito – La risposta… è sì.-  
\- Solo un po’?-  
\- Un po’ _tanto._\- rispose, poi lo guardò serio più che mai – Ma cosa vuoi che faccia, Harry; prova a pensare di essere tu al mio posto e io mi sentissi attratto da te solo per via di una stupida pozione, approfitteresti di me? Lo faresti davvero?-  
Harry sembrò colto sul vivo. Si morse un labbro – Non darei per scontato che sia solo frutto di una pozione, forse.- mormorò.  
Draco quasi rise – Certo. Sì. Sei perdutamente innamorato di me e te ne sei accorto magicamente solo quando, per colpa di una stupida pozione, hai preso un aereo dal Galles per raggiungere un posto imprecisato nel bel mezzo di Londra. Molto credibile.-  
\- E se fosse così?- rincarò Harry – Se tu mi piacessi davvero e per via della _stupida pozione,_ fossi riuscito a rendermene conto? Che faresti?-  
Draco lo fissò per un lungo attimo, poi si sentì morire. Harry gli stava chiedendo se provava qualcosa per lui che andava oltre l’attrazione.  
Si era promesso di essere sincero, mica idiota – Non lo so, Harry. Non so cosa vuoi sentirti dire. E ora è tardi.-  
Harry sembrò capire l’antifona. Annuì e lo lasciò libero.  
Mentre Draco si preparava per andare a dormire Harry bussò alla porta della sua stanza.  
\- Che c’è?- fece Draco sorpreso. Era la prima volta che Harry si avvicinava alla sua stanza da letto. Per un secondo si chiese stupidamente se fosse disordinata.  
Harry esitò – Domani è domenica.-  
\- E quindi?-  
\- Dovrei andare a pranzo da Ron e Hermione. So che non te la senti di vederli, ma…- sostenne il suo sguardo – Sono stanco di starmene in salotto da solo. Potresti pensarci su?-  
Da solo.  
Draco sentì una fitta al petto: era vero, per lavorare alla pozione aveva lasciato Harry davanti alla tv o alla play station e non era nemmeno riuscito a trovare una soluzione.  
Sbatté le palpebre e scrollò le spalle – Va bene.- disse – Andremo a trovare i tuoi amici, ma cerca di trovare una scusa plausibile sulla mia presenza.-  
Harry si sciolse in un sorriso felice e sollevato. Per un attimo sembrò sul punto di raggiungerlo e rubargli un grosso bacio.  
Ma restò sulla porta come se valicare la camera da letto fosse un passo falso.  
\- Grazie, Draco.- soffiò.  
\- Spero di non pentirmene.- replicò Draco con un sorriso.

**

Harry restò un’ora al telefono quella mattina per spiegare la situazione ai due amici. Draco si domandò che scusa avesse usato, ma quando arrivò a portata d’orecchio riuscì a sentire le frasi:  
_\- Siamo innamoratissimi! _– e - _Voglio che lo conosciate meglio, fatelo per me!-_ e ancora – _Non osare dire una cosa simile, se lo sposerò passerete un sacco di tempo insieme.-_  
Draco spuntò in cucina con un espressione esterrefatta – Gli hai detto che stiamo insieme?!- quasi urlò. Harry si girò, colto in fallo.  
\- Devo lasciarti.- soffiò all’interlocutore e chiuse il telefono.  
\- Non sei riuscito a trovare nessun’altra scusa?! Nessuna?!-  
Harry tirò le labbra nel sorriso più innocente del mondo – Ne ho trovate tre, ma nessuna prevedeva una pausa per pomiciare.- disse – Ho dovuto scegliere questa.-  
\- Noi non pomiceremo a casa dei tuoi amici!- esclamò Draco scandalizzato.  
\- Potremmo anche andare in bagno, ma in quel caso non posso garantire la tua incolumità.-  
Draco buttò la testa tra le mani – Sei… impossibile!- sbottò.  
Harry si avvicinò a grossi passi – Allora?-  
\- Allora cosa?-replicò Draco alzando gliocchi.  
\- È mattina.-  
\- E quindi?-  
\- È l’ora della mia dose mattutina.- Allargò il sorriso a trentasei denti e Draco si sentì avvampare.  
E ripeté.  
\- Sì, lo so.- Harry gli prese le mani e se le portò sui fianchi, poi gli abbracciò il collo – E ora bacia questo ragazzo impossibile.-  
Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia – Sei piuttosto allegro oggi, eh? –  
Harry rise, felice. Poi provò a baciarlo.  
\- Aspetta!- soffiò – Devo ancora lavarmi i denti e…-  
E non finì mai la frase perché Harry serrò le labbra sulle sue.  
E Draco si sentì sopraffatto dalla sensazione che quella fosse… quotidianità.  
Quando si staccò dalle sue labbra, si chiese in cosa fossero diversi da una coppia come tante. Costrizione magica a parte.  
\- Non sarà difficile.- soffiò pensieroso.  
\- Cosa?-  
\- Fingere di stare insieme. Temo che ci riuscirà straordinariamente facile.-  
Harry quasi rise prima di rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
\- Come fingere? Pensavo di sposarci a maggio!-  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio – Credimi. Se i tuoi precedenti accenni al nostro matrimonio fossero delle vere proposte ti avrei mollato su due piedi secoli fa.- sorrise – Niente rose, nemmeno ti sei messo in ginocchio. Potter sei veramente scadente in queste cose!-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo – E se facessi tutto bene? Allora mi sposeresti?-  
Draco s’inumidì le labbra – Dipende da come sei a letto. Se fossi bravo potrei farci un pensierino.-  
Vide negli occhi di Harry una luce più che divertita; stuzzicata – Oh allora hai già l’anello al dito.- soffiò.  
Draco alzò le spalle - Provare per credere.-  
\- È una proposta?-  
La avvertì, il trabocchetto nella voce, una occasione che stava cogliendo per fargli dire qualcosa che lo avrebbe sicuramente condannato a altre discussioni imbarazzanti mirate a fargli crollare anche le sue ultime difese.  
Draco strinse le labbra e decise che era meglio chiuderla lì.–Muoviamoci ad andare. Prima che cambi idea.-

**

Quando Ron aprì la porta e si ritrovarono i due ragazzi davanti l’espressione cordiale scivolò via lasciando posto ad una incredula.  
\- He-Hermione?- quasi balbettò - …a quanto pare non era uno scherzo!-  
La ragazza trotterellò fino alla porta e si bloccò nel vedere Malfoy, che tentò un sorriso cordiale.  
\- Salve.-  
Tutti tacquero per un lungo momento, poi Harry disse – Possiamo entrare allora?-  
\- Ah, sì, sì, certo… entrate.-  
Draco si avvicinò ad Harry – beh ancora non mi hanno maledetto quindi non sta andando male! –  
Harry gli sorrise e gli fece cenno di seguirlo.  
Anche se credevano fosse uno scherzo, avevano effettivamente aggiunto un posto a tavola e cucinato anche per lui. Nonostante il palpabile imbarazzo, perfino Ron ebbe la capacità di indicargli il posto a sedere con una specie di smorfia che doveva essere un sorriso.  
Harry prese posto accanto a lui.  
Contò trenta secondi dall’arrivo della prima portata prima che Hermione esordisse con un semplice e conciso – Come diavolo è successo?!-  
E gli venne da ridere e Harry rise con lui mentre se lo chiedevano anche loro.  
E così, nonostante la bugia iniziale, Harry iniziò a raccontare la verità, sul fatto che per colpa di una pozione (per fortuna non specifico a cosa servisse) ora si ritrovava a dover essere la sua ombra. Pose l’attenzione al fatto che Draco lo avesse accolto in casa e passasse le notti in bianco pur di porvi rimedio.  
La discussione, i racconti su come fosse la convivenza e racconti su quanto fosse imbarazzante essere uno stalker riempirono tutto il pranzo, monopolizzandoli e, prima di rendersene conto, erano al dessert.  
Harry ogni tanto lo guardava per sorridergli, per rassicurarlo. Sotto il tavolo strinse la sua mano brevemente, quando Ron fece un piccolo commento acido.  
Ron scrutò Draco che gli restituì un sorriso tirato, poi scosse la testa:  
\- A che punto sei con l’antidoto?-  
Draco strinse le labbra – Credevo di averlo trovato, ma non ha funzionato. Ci sto ancora lavorando.-  
\- Quanto ti manca?- insistette.  
Hermione colpì il marito con uno schiaffetto – Non mettergli fretta!-  
Ron strinse le labbra – Non è per qualcosa, ma a lavoro non aspetteranno per sempre.-  
Harry sorrise – Sono Harry Potter, vedrai che aspetteranno. O al massimo porterò Draco a lavoro con me.-  
Questi si girò verso di lui, piccato – Come se io avessi tempo da perdere a venire tutti i giorni a lavoro con te! Non ti farò da soprammobile in ufficio, mi spiace. -  
\- Soprammobile? Pensavo più ad una segretaria.-  
\- Segretaria?!- sbottò, indignato l’altro – Piuttosto la morte!- esclamò – Ho le qualifiche per essere il tuo capo, non la tua segretaria.-  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo - Troverò qualcosa da farti fare. E ogni tanto staccherò da lavoro _e ti farò adempiere ai tuoi doveri.-_  
L’allusione fu così palese che Draco si sentì avvampare, prese il bicchiere di vino – Non sarà necessario. Troverò la soluzione. Devo solo capire cosa ho sbagliato l’ultima volta.- sibilò prima di iniziare a bere pur di chiudere la discussione.  
Hermione guardò Harry e poi lui. Poi lui _e_ Harry.  
E capì.  
\- Da quanto vi siete messi insieme?-  
Draco sputò tutta il vino sul tavola, investendo in pieno metà dei piatti.  
Harry si affrettò ad allungargli un fazzoletto come se aspettare quella reazione da quando gli aveva annunciato “Andremo da Ron e Hermione”.  
Ron sbatté le palpebre senza capire e Hermione si fissò con un sopracciglio alzato – Allora?- insistette.  
Harry guardò Draco che gli restituì un espressione perplessa.  
\- A che giorno siamo? Il quinto?-  
\- Noi non stiamo insieme!- esplose esasperato – Harry vi prende solo in giro!-  
Hermione alzò un sopracciglio. Draco sentì di mentire, ma strinse le labbra.  
\- È… - _solo per via della pozione,_ avrebbe voluto dire, ma quella frase iniziava a stancarlo. Guardò Harry con un espressione disperata.  
\- Va bene, va bene.- sorrise all’amica – Non stiamo insieme.-  
Hermione alzò un sopracciglio, poco convinta. Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Piuttosto Harry, riuscirai a liberarti di questa cosa per, diciamo, Marzo?-  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia – Perché?-  
Ron sorrise – Perché dovrai battezzare nostro figlio.-  
Tutti tacquero ed Hermione arrossì. Guardò Ron e poi Harry in attesa che capisse.  
Harry scattò in piedi – Sei incinta?!- quasi urlò.  
Hermione annuì – E ovviamente tu sarai il padrino.-  
\- Sarebbe un onore!-  
E la conversazione così fu spostata sulla novità e Draco si sentì meno al centro dell’attenzione.  
Harry iniziò a chiedere tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente sulla gravidanza e sulla nascita e sul suo ruolo, sorrideva, esultava, sembrava così felice, neanche fosse suo figlio.  
Draco si sentì allo stesso tempo accolto ed intruso in quella situazione. Era stato presente ad un momento della vita di Harry Potter molto importante, quasi intimo. Fra qualche anno, al racconto di questo evento, il suo nome sarebbe spuntato fuori assieme ad un’altra pazza storia su come mai Draco Malfoy fosse presente alla declamazione.  
E tutti gli avrebbero riso dietro.  
Harry si girò verso di lui con gli occhi luccicanti e sembrò dirgli “Ma ci credi?!” e lui si sentì quasi parte di quel momento.  
Quasi accettato.  
Ma quella non era la sua realtà: non ci sarebbe stato alla nascita, né al battesimo, né al primo compleanno.  
Quel bambino che stava crescendo nel grembo di Hermione Granger non avrebbe avuto nulla a che fare con la sua vita.  
Questo perché lui era lì per caso, per sbaglio. E presto non ci sarebbe stato più.  
Pensò al giorno in cui il loro legame sarebbe stato spezzato e ad Harry che sarebbe corso via da lui a gambe levate.  
Il pensiero della sua schiena che si girava per andare via si affacciò nella sua testa e si appropriò del suo cervello.  
Fece male. Fece male in modo irrazionale, quasi sconcertante.  
E si sentì mancare l’aria.  
Si alzò di scatto come se volesse scappare da quella nuova, terribile sensazione. I presenti lo guardarono, confusi.  
\- Il bagno.- disse, in un ansito – Devo andare in bagno. Dov’è?-  
\- In fondo alle scale, sulla destra.-  
Annuì e si avviò. Sentì i passi di Harry dietro di lui in un attimo e il sussurro di Ron – Dici che lo seguirà anche dentro al cesso?-  
\- Draco stai bene?- gli fece Harry preoccupato non appena girarono l’angolo.  
Draco si fermò di botto affrontandolo e incrociò i suoi occhi.  
\- …Draco? Che hai?-  
Cosa aveva? Amava un ragazzo che era destinato a lasciarlo, ecco cosa aveva! Che aveva una vita, progetti ed un futuro intero… senza di lui.  
Strinse gli occhi e scosse la testa – Sto bene, torna pure in sala.-  
Harry esitò visibilmente. Lo guardò con attenzione, mentre i suoi occhi indugiarono sulle sue labbra.  
\- Oh…- mormorò Draco consapevole - Ce la fai ad aspettare? –  
Harry restò due secondi immobile a fissarlo – Non proprio. Non senza un incentivo.-  
_Un incentivo._  
Draco fissò le sue labbra, desiderandole con dolore. In quel momento doveva venire a patti con la sensazione che gli aveva stretto il cuore all’improvviso.  
Non avrebbe mai più baciato quelle labbra. Ogni bacio sarebbe potuto essere l’ultimo.  
Fece un passo avanti e posò le mani sulle sue spalle alzando gli occhi e rispecchiandosi nei suoi – Pausa pomiciata.- sussurrò in un ansito, acconsentendo. _Pregando per averla._  
Harry non sembrò notare il bisogno nella sua voce, era troppo occupato a tenere a bada il proprio.  
Lo spinse sul muro e lo assalì, come un assetato nel deserto.  
Si divorarono con insistenza, si strinsero come se ne valesse la loro vita.  
Poi si staccarono, ansanti e frustrati.  
\- Andiamo a casa. Ora.- sussurrò Harry in un ansito.  
Draco avrebbe voluto ribattere che quella che aveva chiamato “casa” non era esattamente anche casa sua e che se fossero andati _a casa_ in quel momento non avrebbero comunque fatto sesso.  
Ma sarebbe stata una ignobile bugia.  
Harry poteva prendere baracca e burattini e portare anche i coniugi Weasley _a casa,_ se fosse servito a farlo restare con lui per sempre.  
Si sarebbe concesso senza remore quella notte, e tutti le notti a venire, se avesse significato non doverlo vedere andare via.  
Ma doveva tornare sulla terra e smetterla di sognare.  
Strinse le labbra e scosse la testa – I tuoi amici ci aspettano, Potter. Torniamo di là.-  
Harry rimase a guardarlo, immobile - …sei sicuro?-  
Draco annuì, senza entusiasmo. Harry fece per andarsene, ma Draco lo trattenne. Non poté farne a meno.  
Si guardarono confusi. O forse _consapevoli._  
Due attimi dopo si era di nuovo stretto al suo collo e aveva premuto le labbra sulle sue.  
Harry fu talmente sorpreso dal gesto che non rispose al bacio. E quando provò a farlo, Draco si staccò da lui.  
\- Torniamo di là.- disse svelto e scivolò via.  
Contò venti secondi prima che Harry riuscisse a concepire di doverlo seguire.

**

\- Blaise stasera non viene?- soffiò Harry staccandosi da un bacio per riprendere fiato. Non appena si erano chiusi la porta alle spalle era stato inevitabile divorarsi. Semplicemente inevitabile.  
Draco non era nemmeno sicuro di chi avesse baciato chi.  
A quella domanda, strinse le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto – Certo che verrà. Così potrà spettegolare e acquisire informazioni per dire a tutti come sta andando.-  
\- Dici che siamo oggetto di pettegolezzo?-  
L’altro quasi rise – Se non lo siamo ora, quando troverò l’antidoto e questa storia uscirà fuori, Blaise come minimo farà delle vere e proprie conferenze stampa.- decretò guardando le labbra del compagno e chiedendosi come mai non si stessero ancora baciando. Dal momento che Harry gli rubò un bacio svelto e vorace prima di parlare ancora, era una domanda comune.  
\- Dici che sono aperte le scommesse?- ridacchiò, nel suo bacio.  
Acquisire il superpotere di parlare e baciare era una delle qualità strane del Grifondoro.  
Un’abilità che Draco voleva assolutamente imparare, dal momento che a quanto pareva la sua così detta anima gemella voleva fare entrambe le cose, anche se lui ne avrebbe scelta volentieri solo una.  
E avrebbe sicuramente scelto l’azione che implicava meno aria in assoluto.  
Draco gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore – Penso che ci siano fan. – ammise – Forse abbiamo perfino un nome.-  
\- Un nome?!- sbottò Harry staccandosi per guardarlo negli occhi – In che senso?-  
\- Sai, i nostri nomi, insieme. O qualcosa del genere. Va di moda.-  
Harry ci pensò aggrottando le sopracciglia – Harco?- soffiò – Potterfoy? –  
Draco sogghigno – Il tuo nome per primo, molto di classe Potter. Ma mi dispiace, il primo nome sarà sicuramente il mio.-  
Harry ci pensò - … Malfotter? Oppure… Drarry?-  
\- Drarry. Mi piace.-  
Harry sospirò – Tu e le tue manie di precedenza, vuoi essere primo anche nel nome della nostra coppia immaginaria. Lasciatelo dire, questo matrimonio parte decisamente con il piede sbagliato, hai mai sentito parlare di condivisione?-  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio – Come si può condividere un nome?-  
Harry sogghignò – Un nome no… ma un cognome sì. Penso sia questo il punto del matrimonio, non credi?-  
L’imbarazzo raggiunse le guance dell’altro, che avvamparono. Come poteva parlare di matrimonio così facilmente? Ci scherzava così tanto su, che Draco iniziava a non vederlo più come uno scherzo, si sforzò di sorridere e alzò un sopracciglio – Sbagli, Potter. Non è per manie di protagoniste che il mio nome viene prima.-  
\- Ah sì?- soffiò Harry – E perché mai?-  
Draco s’inumidì le labbra - Perché io sto sopra.-  
Ci fu un attimo sospeso nel tempo in cui per la prima volta Harry fu effettivamente preso in contropiede. Vide i suoi occhi brillare di una luce nuova.  
Le labbra si pieganono in un sorriso divertito e una mano raggiunse il suo collo – Beh, quindi vuoi dire che finalmente lo facciamo?-

**  
\- Da questa parte!- esclamò Draco girando l’angolo.  
Quella mattina si era svegliato presto e aveva annunciato di aver bisogno di scorte e ingredienti per la pozione. Aveva sorriso ad Harry e gli aveva detto che poteva stare a casa, se preferiva.  
Era stato bello vederlo impallidire.  
Così erano usciti presto quella mattina e lo aveva trascinato nell’unico negozio che trattava ingredienti di entrambe le magia: bianca e nera.  
Quando entrò, il commesso, un ragazzo carino dagli occhi neri e i capelli biondo cenere, gli fece un largo sorriso.  
\- Draco!- esclamò trotterellandogli incontro – Quando tempo! Come stai?-  
\- Bene, Patrick, tu?-  
I due si scambiarono i convenevoli e anche qualche piccolo pettegolezzo, passarono cinque minuti buoni prima che Patrick spostasse gli occhi sul suo accompagnatore.  
Vide i suoi occhi aprirsi, sorpresi, poi guardare Draco. Poi Harry. Poi Draco _e_ Harry. A quanto pare andava di moda.  
\- Ma lei è Harry Potter!- esclamò sciogliendosi in un sorriso entusiasta – È un vero piacere, signore! Come mai è in compagnia di Draco?-  
Harry sorrise – Noi siamo…- esordì. E Draco gli parlò sopra – Siamo amici.-  
Patrick sembrò preso in contropiede, così come Harry che aggrottò le sopracciglia verso Draco.  
\- Patrick, ascolta, mi serve qualche ingrediente.-  
\- Ah, sì, certo! Cosa ti serve?-  
Così Draco iniziò ad elencare e lui e il commesso iniziarono a camminare per il negozio prendendo qua e là delle boccette o delle cose che aveva l’aria di essere arti rinsecchiti. Per tutto il tempo parlarono fittamente, Draco chiese pure se qualche ingrediente potesse avere delle proprietà che non conosceva.  
\- Ho fatto un incantesimo di localizzazione che mi è sfuggito di mano.- confessò – Sto ancora cercando di capire perché.-  
Patrick guardò gli ingredienti con aria concentrata – Che effetti strani ha avuto?-  
E qui cascava l’asino. Draco strinse le labbra.  
\- Non si è sciolto.- mormorò.  
Patrick ci rifletté su – Cos’altro hai usato?-  
Draco fece un profondo sospiro. Guardò Harry con aria un po’ nervosa e sembrò sul punto di chiedergli di allontanarsi.  
Poi guardò Patrick – Ho reso Harry Potter la mia ombra. Del tutto involontariamente.-  
Patrick guardò i due ragazzi uno ad uno e Draco riuscì a vedere i suoi ingranaggi fare due più due. Poi sorrise, divertito.  
\- Oh tesoro, se volevi scopare bastava chiedere, lo sai!-  
Draco avvampò – Non è così, te lo giuro.-  
\- Non sono qui per giudicare.- alzò le spalle il commesso – Su, dimmi come hai fatto questa pozione e vediamo che cosa possiamo fare.-  
I minuti passavano mentre Patrick e Draco stavano chini sulla lista degli ingredienti. Patrick provò a proporre un paio di modifiche a cui Draco sospirò.  
Ogni volta la frase standard era – C’ho provato, ma non ha funzionato.-  
Ed ogni volta Patrick sembrava sempre più concentrato.  
\- La tua pozione ha un che di folle e geniale.- soffiò infine – Se la vendessi potresti farci un sacco di soldi.-  
\- Se trovo anche l’antidoto, magari.- masticò Draco lanciando un’occhiata nervosa al ragazzo che se ne stava buono in un angolo, fintamente interessato delle lucertole rinsecchite.  
Patrick lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry e gli sorrise, abbassando immediatamente la voce – Sei sicuro di volerlo annullare? Ti è capitato Harry Potter, Merlino! Se fosse incollato al mio culo potrebbe averlo quando e come vorrebbe.- sghignazzò.  
Draco lanciò un’occhiata al moro – Se sono sicuro? No. Ma è quello che devo fare.-  
Patrick si portò una mano al cuore – Hai tutto il mio rispetto.-  
Draco sospirò.  
**

\- Quindi... quante volte ti sei scopato quel Patrick?-  
Draco alzò gli occhi su Harry, interrompendo l’atto delicato di misurare lo zucchero nel tè. Una volta usciti dal locale Harry aveva insistito per fare un giro per il quartiere, vedere altri negozi, prendere qualcosa da bere.  
Draco avrebbe voluto ribattere che era una perdita di tempo e che vederli insieme avrebbe solo favorito i pettegolezzi, ma Harry non poteva davvero stare sempre sul suo divano.  
E così, quando si erano seduti ad un tavolino di un bar a crogiolarsi nell’ombra di un incantevole sole primaverile, Harry aveva deciso di esordire con quella domanda.  
Una domanda molto difficile.  
Draco inghiottì a vuoto, guardandosi attorno a disagio – Una volta.- disse.  
Avvertì il sopracciglio di Harry alzarsi – Solo una?-  
\- Forse due.- ammise ancora, affrettandosi a bere un sorso di tè. – Ok, forse tre.-  
\- Ti piace?-  
Draco strabuzzò gli occhi – Ti pare una domanda da fare?-  
Harry aveva preso un caffè lungo che si stava raffreddando davanti a lui. Non sembrava molto propenso a berlo, ma con le dita accarezzò al tazza, pensieroso – È che non so bene com’è stata la tua vita. Vivi in un appartamento _babbano,_ ti senti solo, vuoi l’amore. A parte questo non so molto altro di te. Non so nemmeno se hai un lavoro.-  
Draco s’inumidì le labbra – Sì, mi sento solo, voglio l’amore. Non lo vogliono tutti?- nella sua voce una nota risentita – E sì, ho un appartamento che ho usato per fare sesso con un po’ di ragazzi. Ebbene sì, Potter, a quanto pare sono umano. Non l’avresti mai creduto, vero?-  
Harry esitò, lanciandogli un’occhiata nervosa – Non è quello che volevo dire, io volevo solo… Voglio solo sapere.-  
\- Sapere cosa?-  
Harry esitò stringendo le dita alla tazza – È quello il tuo tipo di ragazzo?-  
Draco sbatté le palpebre tre volte prima di capire la domanda – Non ho un tipo di ragazzo.-  
\- Tutti hanno un tipo di ragazzo.- replicò Harry.  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio, un sorriso ironico sul viso – Tu ce l’hai un “tipo di ragazzo”?-  
Harry lo fissò, un po’ sorpreso. Si morse un labbro – A quanto pare il mio tipo è solitario, sagace, rompiscatole e…- lo guardò, indugiò sul suo collo lungo, scivolò sulle labbra e poi sugli occhi – Straordinariamente biondo.-  
Draco sentì le guance bruciare, inghiottì a vuoto – Potresti smetterla?- soffiò, con una nota disperata nella voce – Con questi scherzi, con questo continuo parlare di noi. Smettila o finirò per credere che tu ci stia provando con me sul serio.-  
Harry incrociò i suoi occhi, incatenandoli – Non scherzavo.-  
Il petto di Draco il cuore non sapeva se fare male o battere più forte. Così batté più forte fino a fare male.  
\- Ti prego.- soffiò, esausto. Draco si alzò volendo scappare da quella situazione il più veloce possibile – Solo… smettila.-  
\- Draco…- si spinse in avanti per posare la mano sulla sua – Devo dirti una cosa. È davvero importante.-  
\- No.- replicò Draco, deciso. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, non voleva sentirla. Era stanco di combattere per essere l’unico lucido in quella relazione, per dover resistere, per portare rispetto a colui che evidentemente era sotto effetti sempre più forti di quella stupida pozione – Sono stanco. Torniamo a casa.-  
Harry strinse le dita sulla sua mano – Ti prego, devo spiegarti una cosa.- insistette – L’antidoto non funzionerà, io…-  
Draco si alzò di scatto e lo fissò dall’altro, con le iridi piene di dolore.  
\- Io vado a casa, tu resta pure qui, se riesci.-  
Non aggiunse altro e partì, lasciando il tè ancora intatto e Harry ferito.

**  
Draco uscì dal laboratorio quando ormai Blaise era già andato via. Harry stava lavando i piatti e aveva lasciato un piatto pronto per lui, coperto con la carta stagnola e un bigliettino.  
Sembrò non accorgersi di lui e Draco allungò la mano sul bigliettino, carezzandolo prima di afferrarlo. La carta fece rumore e Harry s’irrigidì, sorpreso.  
Lo sguardo di Draco era fisso sul bigliettino mentre leggeva – “Mangiami e poi dai un bacio al cuoco.”-  
Quando rialzò gli occhi su di lui, Harry lo fissava.  
Draco si morse un labbro – Hai bisogno di un bacio?- soffiò.  
Le iridi di Harry vibrarono rapito da quel gesto, come se pregustassero di essere lui a morderlo – Ho sempre bisogno di un bacio.-  
Draco appoggiò il bigliettino a disagio – Sentì, ecco… scusa per prima.- esordì – Sono un po’ geloso di come tu riesca a sopportare la situazione. Io sto andando un po’ fuori di testa.-  
Harry spostò il peso sull’altro piede – Solo _un po’_?  
Si sentì colto sul vivo – Non vuoi rendermela per niente facile, vero? Sono qui per scusarmi.-  
Harry tirò le labbra in un sorriso indulgente – Non sono molto magnanimo in astinenza.-  
L’altro si sentì pungere le guancie dall’imbarazzo – Ma devi ammettere che ogni tanto esageri.- puntualizzò con una nota di rabbia nella voce.  
Harry si appoggiò al lavandino con le braccia conserte. Allargò il sorriso, per nulla pronto a soprassedere – Ogni tanto non posso trattenermi, è diverso.-  
Stavolta Draco avvampò, si morse di nuovo il labbro e vide i profondi occhi verdi dell’altro tornare sulla sue labbra in un ambizione palese.  
\- Te l’avevo detto.- esordì Harry in un ansito – Te l’avevo detto di fare in fretta a annullare gli effetti della pozione.-  
\- La risolverò.- esclamò Draco nervoso.  
\- Non ho dubbi che tu ce la farai, Draco.- replicò l’altro sincero – Anzi, sono sicuro che ci sei molto più vicino di quanto credi, ma la verità è che è ormai troppo tardi.-  
\- Troppo tardi per cosa?- soffiò Draco, preso in contropiede.  
– Anche se tu ci riuscissi ormai non avrebbe più importanza.- mormorò ancora Harry.  
Draco sostenne il suo sguardo, senza capire. Schiuse le labbra senza riuscire a dire nulla, nemmeno a chiedere perché.  
Harry sorrise con indulgenza – Posso resistere fino a domani. Va pure a dormire. Ti serviranno energia per trovare l’antidoto.-  
Prima che potesse ribattere alcunché, Harry gli passò accanto e si diresse in bagno, a farsi una doccia prima di andare a dormire.  
**

Draco bevve un sorso di caffè mentre se ne stava in piedi accanto al divano. Il suo ospite era disteso, le labbra schiuse, le narici che si dilatavano al respiro lento e regolare. Dormiva alla grossa, e Draco stava a guardarlo.  
Nella sua mente, continuava a vorticare il discorso della sera prima. Non osava trovare una spiegazione a quelle parole, ma il forsennato battito del suo cuore che l’aveva accompagnato tutta la notte sembrava sapere più di quanto volesse ammettere a se stesso.  
Quel mattino si era svegliato stranamente prima del tempo, aveva fatto il caffè per entrambi e, dal momento che si era avvicinato per svegliare Harry e allungargli il caffè caldo, non si era più mosso. Era semplicemente rimasto lì, come un idiota, a fissare il suo ospite bello e maledetto.  
Ne era decisamente innamorato, pensò con lieve disappunto, che fosse o meno a causa della pozione l’interesse di Harry nei suoi confronti, Draco era piuttosto sicuro di essere lucido.  
All’inizio aveva negato a se stesso l’idea che Harry potesse essere la sua anima gemella. L’aveva rifiutata, scacciata, odiata.  
E poi era accaduto, pian piano, si era fatto strada in lui. Con piccoli gesti, qualche dialogo stupido, qualche frase d’effetto, e il suo maledetto sorriso, che era un arma di distruzione di massa… ed era capitolato.  
Non c’era voluto molto per farlo innamorare, Draco si chiese come mai fino a qualche giorno prima sembrasse un’impresa tanto impossibile, ma ora era arrivato alla verità; non era lui ad aver avuto aspettative alte… Era Harry che si era fatto un giretto per il mondo lasciandolo indietro.  
Quindi in definitiva la sua infelicità era tutta colpa di Harry che aveva preferito mangiare omelette all’ombra del Moulin Rouge o essere l’eroe delle masse invece che correre da lui.  
Sorrise tra sé e sé, divertito e un po’ triste. Blaise aveva ragione: Draco sarebbe rimasto solo e innamorato.  
Harry all’improvviso aprì gli occhi e lo fissò per un lungo momento come se aspettasse che tutti i neuroni iniziassero a darsi man forte tra loro. Tutti e due.  
Poi concretizzò Draco e vide le pupille dilatarsi sotto la consapevolezza.  
\- Ehi…- soffiò con voce rauca.  
Draco sorrise e gli allungò il caffè ormai un po’ freddato – Buongiorno!-  
Harry si sforzò di mettersi seduto e si massaggiò il viso con una mano – Che ore sono?-  
\- Le otto.-  
Lo fissò, aggrottando le sopracciglia – E che ci fai sveglio?-  
Draco scollò le spalle – Capita anche a me di svegliarmi presto.-  
\- I miracoli allora accadono!-  
\- E piantala!-  
Harry prese il caffè e ne bevve pigramente un sorso, Draco finì il suo. A furia di essere rimasto lì come un idiota l’aveva finito.  
Restò lì in piedi finché Harry non finì di bere.  
Harry poggiò la tazza sul tavolino davanti al divano e poi prese con noncuranza quella di Draco, posandola vicino la gemella.  
Senza occhiali aveva la vista appannata, ma comunque si voltò a guardare l’altro e batté due volte le mani sulle sue ginocchia.  
\- Su, siediti.- gli ordinò. Draco restò immobile ed Harry ripeté il gesto, convinto.  
\- Non mi siederò sulle tue ginocchia, Potter.- sentenziò con orgoglio il padrone di casa. Harry mise il broncio. Mise _davvero_ il broncio.  
\- …“per favore”?-  
\- Puoi anche implorarmi, ma non mi siederò sulle tue ginocchia.- continuò.  
Harry tentò di guardarlo con fare offeso, ma senza occhiali si limitava ad stringere gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di metterlo a fuoco.  
\- Prometto che se lo fai, resisterò fino a stasera senza disturbarti.-  
Draco non era troppo convinto che quello fosse un incoraggiamento.  
Ma non poteva ammetterlo, quindi si limito a dire: -…E?-  
\- E cosa?-  
\- Cos’altro mi darai se mi siedo sulle tue ginocchia?-  
Il sorriso divertito di Harry fu già una risposta – Io avrei un paio di idee, ma hai questa fastidiosa abitudine di rifiutarle.-  
\- Perché le tue sarebbero molestie in piena regola.- rimbeccò Draco.  
\- No, tesoro, sarebbero orgasmi.-  
Draco avvampò, non poté fare altro, ma per fortuna Harry non aveva gli occhiali quindi si limitò a ripetere il gesto di colpire le sue ginocchia.  
\- Solo cinque minuti.- promise.  
Draco si sforzò di muoversi e, con un gesto platealmente seccato, si sedette sulle sue ginocchia e decisamente tra le sue braccia forti.  
Gli avvolse il collo con le braccia e con le dita iniziò a giocare con i capelli sul collo.  
\- Sono qui.- disse – E ora?-  
E ora ci si innamorava, pensò mentre Harry schiudeva gli occhi come se potesse finalmente metterlo a fuoco e Draco si ritrovava a fare i conti con delle iridi impassibilmente stupende, senza nemmeno che vi fosse il vetro ad attenuarle.  
Fin’ora aveva pensato che fosse il suo sorriso un arma pericolosa, ma in quel momento capì perché si ostinasse a portare quelle lenti orrende: il suo sguardo senza protezioni poteva uccidere.  
\- Draco…- sussurrò Harry, serio, cercando i suoi occhi e lasciando che l’altro ci finisse fino ad annegare.  
L’aria iniziava a mancare tra loro e nemmeno si erano baciati ancora.  
La pelle del collo di Harry scottava sotto le sue mani, e Draco non poté evitare di avvertire un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Lo voleva, pensò disperatamente, voleva fare l’amore con lui.  
Era un pensiero pericoloso, soprattutto in quel momento mentre era seduto sulle sue ginocchia. Non facevano nulla, nemmeno si baciavano.  
Eppure si desideravano. Era una verità innegabile.  
Draco tentò di trovare dentro di lui le forza di alzarsi da quelle ginocchia e tornare in laboratorio. Ci provò davvero.  
Ma fu allora che Harry lo baciò e quell’idea scivolò via, insieme alla sua ragione.  
Qualcosa nel suo cuore si spezzò, la sua anima si arrese a quel nuovo contatto.  
Rispose al bacio con urgenza, brama. Sentiva le sue dita stringere le ciocche di capelli dell’altro con forza per spingere quella bocca sulla sua e non lasciarla più andare.  
Era diverso, pensò distrattamente, quel nuovo bacio era diverso.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Draco capì di essere finito. Semplicemente finito.  
Non poteva più tornare indietro.  
Le mani di Harry erano calde sulla base della sua schiena, le dita massaggiavano delicatamente la sua pelle poco sotto la maglia del pigiama.  
Si stavano intrufolando, e presto la mano fu aperta, calda e bravamente sulla sua schiena.  
Draco gemette e sentì le dita di Harry contrarsi.  
Harry premette di più le labbra sulle sue e aumentò la velocità del bacio.  
Fu come una discesa nell’abisso, Draco scivolò via, lasciando solo un ammasso di carne, pelle ed ossa che respirava a stento, che baciava come se ne valesse la vita. Accarezzò il viso di Harry, e quando le sue mani scivolarono impietose lungo il suo corpo, per raggiungere i capezzoli turgidi sospirò e si staccò dal bacio.  
Vide l’incertezza nelle sue iridi, un timore di aver osato troppo.  
Forse era così, forse avrebbero dovuto fermarsi.  
Ma Draco non ce la faceva semplicemente più.  
Così chiuse gli occhi e schiuse la labbra, gemendo ad un nuovo tocco di quelle dita su di lui e quando li riaprì vide nel verde di quelle pupille il desiderio.  
Draco riuscì a vedere se stesso muoversi, _lo riuscì a vedere. _ Ma non riuscì a fermarsi e quando vide le sue dita afferrare la maglia del proprio pigiama e tirarla via, quando vide se stesso spogliarsi davanti ad Harry mandando al diavolo ogni reticenza avuta finora, tutto precipitò.  
Le labbra di Harry stavolta si fiondarono sui suoi capezzoli, la lingua gioco, ne stuzzicò uno, mentre l’altra mano scivolava lungo la schiena.  
Lo morse delicatamente e Draco singhiozzò buttando la testa all’indietro e afferrò il suo viso per tirarlo via da quel punto e per baciare le sue labbra.  
Le sue mani scivolarono lungo il collo, afferrarono la maglietta del compagno, la tirarono in un chiaro desiderio di strapparla via.  
Harry gli prese le mani e si staccò dal bacio.  
Per un secondo, Draco pensò di aver osato troppo, ma quando si rispecchiò negli occhi di Harry capì che quel desiderio era più vivo che mai.  
Avvertì le mani di Harry afferrarlo per i fianchi e spingerlo e due secondo dopo era stato sul divano con la schiena che premeva sui cuscini e il corpo dell’ospite che gravava su di lui.  
I corpi si unirono in un contatto quasi totale, Draco si sentì sopraffatto dal desiderio di sentirlo di più, più di quanto fosse mai possibile.  
Harry fece scivolare una mano tra loro e lo toccò, sopra la stoffa.  
Il gemito che sfuggì al suo controllo fu imbarazzante.  
Ma Harry non lo prese in giro, lo baciò invece e ripeté il gesto con fare più deciso. Le dita si avvolsero a coppa contro il rigonfiamento dei pantaloni e per un attimo semplicemente strinsero come a rendersi conto di essere arrivate alla meta.  
Quando iniziò ad accarezzarlo, lo fece piano, crogiolandosi in quella stretta, assaporandola con le dita.  
Era quello il controllo che aveva su di lui, era una vittoria.  
Quando quel contatto divenne frustrante, Draco si staccò da lui per mordersi un labbro. Aprì gli occhi, pronto ad implorarlo se fosse servito ma Harry aveva altri piani.  
Si tirò in dietro, si staccò da lui e quello strappo fu terribile. Draco lo guardò, nel panico.  
Ma Harry non aveva intenzione di smettere, aveva intenzione di guardare.  
Con attenzione, afferrò l’elastico del pigiama e tirò via pantalone e boxer quanto bastava per vedere il membro duro e smanioso.  
Draco pensò che sarebbe rimasto lì a fissarlo in eterno, ma Harry iniziò a cercare a vuoto qualcosa accanto a lui, poco vicino le tazze. Quando afferrò gli occhiali si affrettò a metterli.  
E quando riuscì a vedere Draco Malfoy steso sotto di lui con la sua durezza esposta, le labbra gonfie e gli occhi lucidi, Harry inghiottì a vuoto e Draco pensò che fosse sul punto di venire egli stesso.  
Draco pronunciò il suo nome, cercando di incitarlo a tornare. Avrebbe voluto avere più controllo sulle sue azioni, solitamente lo aveva durante il sesso.  
Ma tutto era fuori da ogni schema.  
Non aveva mai voluto nessuno così, non aveva mai voluto abbandonarsi così.  
Voleva che Harry lo considerasse suo a livelli che trascendevano il sesso.  
Perché Draco _era suo. _  
Gli occhi di Harry, ora più lucidi che mai, lo divorarono centimetro dopo centimetro, fino a imprimersi a fuoco quell’insieme nella sua mente.  
Poi, le sue labbra si schiusero e si mossero e Draco ci mesi un poco a capire cosa dicevano: _toccati. _  
Voleva guardare, guardare Draco, mentre si dava piacere.  
Questi si sentì sopraffatto dalla voglia di farlo, sia per avere piacere, sia perché Harry lo voleva.  
Se Harry gli avesse chiesto in quel momento di distruggere il mondo, Draco avrebbe trovato modo di farlo.  
Una mano scivolò in basso, lenta, lasciando che Harry assaporare ogni centimetro di vicinanza.  
Con le dita giocò con i ciuffi biondi, prima di serrarle attorno alla base.  
Gli sfuggì un gemito di sollievo, ma continuò.  
Tirò su la mano, poi giù, e quando tirò giù lasciò che si intravedesse per un attimo il prepuzio umido. Rifece il gesto variando i movimenti del polso, e lo fece ancora.  
Finché toccarsi non divenne un’urgenza impellente.  
Iniziò a muovere la mano sempre più in fretta, perdendo il controllo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, si abbandonò al divano, seguì l’istinto, il desiderio del suo corpo.  
Con la mano libera si strinse un capezzolo teso e si morse un labbro, mentre con un altro affondo abbandonava un attimo il membro teso per spingere le dita lungo i testicoli, massaggiarli con brevi tocchi e poi ritornare su sula punta, e stuzzicarla con il pollice.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, ansante e ad un passo dall’orgasmo, si rispecchiò negli occhi di Harry.  
E si fermò.  
Harry si morse un labbro prima ringhiare – Continua.- con bisogno.

\- No.- soffiò Draco in un ansito, piegò la testa di lato e aprì di poco le gambe, come un invito – Non senza di te.-  
Harry poggiò le mani sulle sue ginocchia e fece pressione per aprirle, ma i pantaloni del pigiama non erano elastici abbastanza per spalancarle. Draco si aspettava un bacio, o di sentire il corpo di Harry di nuovo gravargli sopra.  
Voleva sentirlo vicino, voleva sentirlo sul suo corpo.  
Ma Harry fece scivolare la mani dalle ginocchia alle cosce, le aveva aperte e, prima che Draco se ne rendesse conto, si era spinto in giù e aveva premuto la lingua sulla base del membro esposto e alzò la testa, leccandolo per intero.  
Ogni nervo nel corpo del padrone di casa si accese, in tilt, e non seppe definire il pianto che gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Nelle sue viscere il desidero di venire si accentuò, fin quasi ad esplodere.  
Draco non ebbe il tempo si respirare, prima che Harry ripetesse il gesto ancora… e ancora, fino ad annientare ogni barlume di lucidità.  
Leccò, succhiò, morse ed ingoiò quel membro, senza logica.  
E Draco si aggrappò al divano e ai suoi capelli non per dagli un ritmo ma solo per spingerlo ancora e ancora sulle pelle tesa.  
Quando Harry fece scivolare il membro duro in fondo alla gola e un gemito vibrante accarezzò la punta, Draco non resistette oltre.  
Inarcò la schiena per spingersi ancora più dentro, per avvertire quella lingue, quella cavità più intensamente che mai.  
Ed esplose con il suo nome sulle labbra che gli graffiava il petto.  
L’orgasmo sembrò durare ore, fu come se il suo corpo smettesse di esistere e diventasse un tutt’uno con quel piacere.  
E Draco riuscì a sentire nettamente il momento in cui aveva smesso di essere Draco Malfoy e aveva iniziato ad essere l’anima gemella di Harry Potter.  
Avrebbe votato la sua vita a lui, interamente.  
Ma l’orgasmo finì, e Draco crollò sotto il suo stesso peso. I muscoli sembravano aver sollevato quintali, e il respiro non era che un rantolo faticoso.  
Draco non riuscì a mettere a fuoco nulla per un lungo attimo, poi vide Harry che se ne stava sopra di lui, e lo guardava come a fissarsi ogni dettaglio nella mente.  
Lui era distrutto per un pompino, il che era alquanto imbarazzante, considerato le sue precedenti esperienze, ma questo non gli impedì di notare il sesso di Harry ancora duro.  
Tese un braccio ed afferrò il colletto del pigiama di Harry per spingerlo su di lui e pretendere un bacio.  
Mosse le labbra pigramente, non avendo ancora recuperato fiato, ma tenne Harry legato a sé con forza mentre con l’altra mano scivolava fino all’elastico dei suoi boxer.  
Non appena provò a valicarlo Harry si ritrasse.  
\- No.- disse, con una durezza che Draco non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Sbatté le palpebre, confuso, nella sua mente si formarono mille domande, ma riuscì solo a dire - Perché?-  
Harry non solo si ritrasse, ma si allontanò da lui. Si alzò dal divano, come a voler mettere le distanze e Draco scattò seduto, più confuso che mai.  
\- Che succede?- domandò, confuso.  
Harry lo voleva, lo sapeva. Allora perché ora lo rifiutava?  
Il rigonfiamento evidente non sembrava causare ad Harry nient’altro che un fastidio mentre si stingeva nelle spalle – Niente. Davvero. Va tutto bene.- si affrettò a dire con l’aria di chi pensava che nulla andasse bene.  
Draco sentì freddo, e vergogna. Si coprì più a disagio che mai, senza capire.  
\- Vado a fare una doccia.- esordì ancora Harry.  
Esitò solo un secondo prima di scappare via in bagno, lasciando Draco solo, confuso a rendersi conto, con orrore, che Harry lo aveva appena rifiutato.

**

Era stato un errore. Un madornale, abissale, errore.  
Draco se ne stava sullo sgabello del suo laboratorio con lo sguardo nel vuoto.  
Non appena si era chiuso alle spalle la porta del laboratorio, scappando dal resto della casa che odorava di vergogna, le lacrime erano iniziate a scorrere lungo le sue guance senza possibilità di frenarle.  
Era accaduto esattamente ciò che temeva: era stato rifiutato.  
Tirò su col naso, mentre con le mani cercava continuamente di asciugarsi il volto.  
Poi lo sentì bussare.  
\- Draco…- la sua voce lo raggiunse a stento – Draco, dobbiamo parlare.-  
Parlare? No. Draco non avrebbe mai più messo piede fuori dal quel laboratorio. Non prima di aver capito come annullare gli effetti della pozione e non rivederlo mai più.  
Con mani e vista tremante, Draco iniziò a prendere ingredienti a caso con l’unico scopo di capire come risolvere la situazione, come annullare tutto, come far tornare indietro il tempo.  
Prima che si lasciasse andare, prima di ubriacarsi e fare quella stupida pozione.  
\- Draco, ti prego.- udì ancora la voce, un ansito disperato – Devo dirti una cosa, è importante.-  
Nulla era più importante di chiuderla lì. Faceva troppo male.  
\- Draco!- un colpo fece vibrare la porta.  
Draco si portò le mani alle orecchie e le tappò, desiderando solo un attimo di pace e solitudine in quell’assurda storia.  
Ma Harry bussò ancora, con più forza. Bum bum – Draco!- bum bum – Apri! Dobbiamo parlare!- bum bum.  
Finché Draco non ebbe coscienza dell’aria esplodergli nel petto in un urlo strozzato – Te ne vuoi andare?!-  
Ed Harry tacque, oltre la porta. Ma per poco.  
\- Ti prego.- lo implorò – Apri la porta. Ti scongiuro.-  
Aveva forse una crisi? Quanto tempo era passato da quando si erano separati? A che distanza erano?  
Che pozione poteva usare _per svanire? _  
Ascoltò i passi dell’ospite allontanarsi, per poi riavvicinarsi e poi sentì un incantesimo sussurrato.  
La porta si aprì con un click e Draco si ritrovò inerte, con le braccia pesanti e gli occhi gonfi davanti a Harry Potter.  
La pozione per svanire era in alto a sinistra nello scaffale. Non c’era possibilità che potesse correre a prenderla senza che Harry lo fermasse.  
O parlasse. O respirasse. O gli facesse pentire di esistere con la sua vicinanza.  
Harry sembrò perdere le parole quando lo vide. I suoi occhi si riempirono di vergogna e dolore.  
\- M-mi dispiace.- disse piano – Posso spiegarti, davvero.-  
Draco abbassò la testa, guardò le sue mani tremare sul tavolo – Non voglio sentirti.- disse piano – Né vederti.- soffiò – Non puoi darmi anche solo un giorno di pace? Non puoi solo… darmi un attimo di tregua?-  
Sentì Harry trattenere il respiro e poi avvertì i suoi passi avvicinarsi.  
Ebbe l’impulso di scoppiare a piangere di nuovo.  
Harry si fermò ad un metro da lui, le mani protese come a volerlo toccare, ma come se avesse timore di rompere la cosa più fragile del mondo.  
Era più o meno come si sentiva in quel momento.  
\- L’antidoto ha funzionato.- disse Harry all’improvviso.  
L’intero corpo di Draco s’irrigidì. Il silenzio regnò nella stanza per un lungo attimo. Avvertì Harry fare un altro passo verso di lui.  
\- Ha funzionato, Draco. Non riesci a capire dove hai sbagliato perché non lo hai fatto.-  
Draco si girò verso di lui, e lo fissò come se non lo mettesse a fuoco.  
Cosa stava dicendo?  
\- No, che non ha funzionato.- disse Draco, confuso – Perché saresti ancora qui se no?-  
Harry strinse le labbra – Davvero non lo sai?-  
Draco continuava a non capire. Nella sua testa tutto era un casino, tutto ammassato e non riusciva più a trovare un senso logico.  
Ripensò al momento in cui Harry aveva preso la pozione, al modo in cui l’aveva rincorso, a come aveva preteso di baciarlo, quanto ne avesse _bisogno. _  
\- Dal momento che ho bevuto la pozione ho avvertito immediatamente il cambiamento. – disse Harry piano - Ho sentito dentro di me la possibilità di potermene andare, di prendere la porta e uscire. Ma quando sei partito verso la porta per testare la teoria mi sono reso conto, in un attimo, che se ti avessi permesso di attraversarla senza muovermi da dov’ero probabilmente non ti avrei più rivisto. E non sono riuscito a fermarmi. Prima di rendermene conto ero alla porta, la tenevo, ti impedivo di allontanarti da me.-  
Si guardarono con la tensione che affaticava il pensiero.  
\- Potevo andarmene, _ potevo._ Ma non _volevo._\- continuò Harry guardandolo dritto negli occhi – Perché anche se non ero più magicamente costretto a starti dietro, non voleva dire che fossi libero. Non lo ero. Non più. Quando ho detto di aver bisogno di te, non mentivo.-  
Draco sbatté le palpebre, sempre più confuso. Prese un profondo respiro.  
Poi qualcosa nella sua testa iniziò a muoversi e pian piano le parole di Harry si fecero strada in lui.  
\- Mi hai mentito.- disse in un ansito.  
Harry annullò lo spazio che li divideva e si inginocchiò davanti a lui. Gli prese le mani. Le strinse con forza, senza dargli altre possibilità di sfuggirgli.  
\- Sì, è vero.- mormorò sofferente – Ti ho mentito, ti ho ingannato. Avevo paura che sapendo la verità mi avresti mandato via. Avevo paura di perderti. – con il pollice gli accarezzò il dorso della mano – Anche prima…-  
Draco tentò di sottrarsi, mentre i ricordi tornavano e facevano ancora male, Harry tenne forte le sue mani.  
\- Non potevo farlo con te sapendo di averti ingannato, Draco.- disse, duro – Semplicemente non potevo.-  
Draco sentì le labbra tirarsi in una sorriso isterico. Gli facevano male tutto, anche gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di non piangere, poi tornò serio e guardò Harry come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
Nel silenzio, i suoi pensieri vorticavano, confondendosi, appannandogli la vista finché tutto non si depositò. E la lucidità arrivò nei suoi occhi.  
\- Vattene.- soffiò con voce decisa.  
Harry schiuse le labbra – Draco….-  
\- Vattene.- ripeté, con più voce. Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche, ma Harry irrigidì le dita sulle sue.  
\- Ho bisogno che tu capisca.-  
\- E io ho bisogno che tu te ne vada.- replicò Draco.  
Ci fu un minuto intero di silenzio in cui i due restarono semplicemente a fissarsi nelle reciproche decisioni.  
Tutti gli errori e gli sbagli erano come cicatrici tra loro.  
Poi Harry si alzò e lasciò le sue mani.  
\- … Vado via.- soffiò con il cuore spezzato – Ma tornerò.-  
\- Vattene.- instette Draco con un ansito.  
E Harry esitò appena prima di girarsi e uscire dalla stanza.  
Per cinque minuti Draco restò a sentire rumori diversi, dai passi, allo struscio di vestiti di bagagli preparati in fretta, di preparativi.  
E poi sentì la porta.  
Se si concentrava bene, poteva sentire i passi di Harry lungo le scale del palazzo. Poteva figurarselo scendere gradino dopo gradino e poteva capire esattamente dove fosse.  
Doveva essere arrivato al piano terra in quel momento, proprio davanti al portone principale.  
A Draco sembrò abbastanza.  
Scattò dallo sgabello e corse via, aprì la porta, si fiondò per le scale, inciampò e dovette tenersi alla ringhiera per non cadere. Prese una storta, ma non si fermò. Non poteva.  
Continuò a correre, finché non arrivò al pian terreno dove Harry era intendo ad aprire il portone che si girò verso di lui.  
Così si fermò, con il cuore che gli esplodeva, respirando pesantemente.  
Harry lo fissò, confuso.  
Draco prese un profondo respiro – Sei riuscito ad andare via.- soffiò in un ansito.  
\- Sarei tornato.- ammise Harry con rabbia - Ogni giorno, finché non mi avesti perdonato.-  
Draco passò una mano tra i suoi capelli – Sei riuscito ad andare via.- mormorò e un sorriso si fece largo sul volto – E sei rimasto per me.-  
Negli occhi di Harry passò un oceano di sentimenti, Draco li vide tutti formarsi come delle idee, prendere forma, e poi dissolversi in un ampio sorriso – Sei la mia anima gemella, dove altro sarei dovuto essere?-  
E fu bellissimo. E fu delirante.  
Annullarono le distanze e si strinsero forte e, finalmente, si baciarono, baciarono davvero, non come baci rubati da menzogne o anelati tra i sensi di colpa. Si baciarono come due innamorati.  
Quando si separano Draco restò un attimo a specchiarsi negli occhi dell’altro prima di chiedere –E ora che facciamo?-  
Harry gli sorrise – Beh, la prassi, immagino. – esordì con una luce emozionata negli occhi - Inizieremo a frequentarci. Poi andremo a vivere insieme, finalmente lo faremo, probabilmente litigheremo, e lo rifaremo, _poi forse, _ dopo un ragionevole lasso di tempo, ti chiederò di sposarmi con una proposta che tu criticherai perché non abbastanza romantica e con un anello che tu criticherei perché non è abbastanza elegante e io ti bacerò per farti smettere. E poi…- sembrò pensarci su - Ah sì e poi passeremo il resto dei nostri giorni a fare l’amore, finché non saremo vecchi e nel farlo non ci romperemo un femore o due.-  
Draco scoppiò a ridere, senza malizia - Mi sembra un ottimo piano.-  
Harry restò a fissarlo ridere, con le labbra piegate in un sorriso divertito, come se non sapesse come aveva fatto a stare tutta la sua vita senza vederlo ridere.  
\- Dato che la prima parte di una relazione è utile per capire se quel qualcuno è la tua anima gemella, e dato che noi già ne abbiamo chiaramente prova, che ne dici se ci sposiamo?-  
Draco smise di ridere e lo fissò. Questa volta non ebbe dubbi sulla serietà delle sue parole, seppur con un sorriso sul viso i suoi occhi non ammettevano scherzi. Era serio.  
Il cuore minacciò di strapparsi dal petto.  
-... sai, hai ragione – mormorò Draco.  
\- Sul matrimonio?-  
\- Sul fatto che avrei criticato la tua proposta! Che diamine Potter!-  
Scoppiarono a ridere così sonoramente che le loro risate rimbombarono per tutto il vecchio palazzo.  
Harry gli prese la mano con forza, mentre l’ilarità scemava, ma persisteva la felicità.  
\- Torniamo a casa?-  
Draco non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

**

Blaise applaudì – Era ora!- disse, con convinzione – Il mio bambino cresce!-  
\- Blaise, piantala.- ringhiò Draco dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
L’altro gli restituì uno sguardo innocente – E ora che abbiamo la prova inconfutabile che la pozione funziona e che sai anche come disfarla…- si protese con fare cospiratore – Quanta ne puoi produrre? Secondo me, dovremmo farla pagare milioni!-  
Draco sbuffò – -Non venderò la mia invenzione.-  
\- Non devi. La vendo io.-  
\- È lo stesso!-  
Blaise si mostrò scandalizzato – Draco Lucius Malfoy, hai il cuore così arido da non provare nemmeno un po’ di pietà verso le persone che riversano nelle stesse condizioni in cui ti trovavi tu nemmeno una settimana fa?-  
Harry quasi rise nel suo piatto. Draco lo fulminò.  
\- Il fatto che ci piacciamo non vuol necessariamente dire che tra noi funzionerà.- sentenziò stizzito, ma quando Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata sconvolta, si affrettò ad aggiungere - …Ci sono buone possibilità, però.-  
Blaise sogghignò – Allora, a quando il matrimonio?-  
Draco provò davvero a fermare Harry in tempo, ma quando il suo calcio lo raggiunse aveva già esclamato – Maggio!- con un sorriso a trentasei denti.  
Blaise sbatté le palpebre, spostando l’attenzione su Draco, poi Harry, poi Draco e Harry.  
Draco si sentì avvampare e Harry drizzò la schiena, fiero come un bambino.  
Gli occhi di Blaise brillarono – Allora non resta che sapere un ultima cosa, sono sicuro che i giornali vorranno sicuramente saperlo!-  
Draco affossò il viso tra le mani – Ti prego, no.- soffiò.  
\- Com’è il sesso?-  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata al padrone di casa, che sembrava voler svanire della faccia della terra e sogghignò.  
\- Te lo faremo sapere non appena riusciremo a farlo come si deve, promesso.-  
**

Draco quasi sbatté la porta quando l’amico di sempre andò via. Si girò verso Harry con un sospiro.  
\- Dirlo a lui è stato come dirlo al mondo.- soffiò.  
Harry se ne stava appoggiato alla cucina con le braccia conserte - Così il mondo potrà fare il tifo e darci dei nomi strani.- sogghignò.  
\- Scoppierà un putiferio.- continuò.  
\- Certo.-  
\- E non avremo privacy.-  
\- Sono i rischi di stare insieme a una celebrità.-  
Si guardarono, in silenzio. Harry piegò la testa di lato, e Draco si sentì attraversato da quello sguardo.  
Un brivido lo attraversò sotto la sua pelle, mentre gli occhi di Harry scivolavano sul suo corpo come a pregustare centimetro che avrebbe assaporato quella notte.  
\- Vuoi stare sopra?- domandò Harry, con naturalezza. Come se quella fosse solo una mera informazione: andava bene qualunque posizione pur di fare finalmente l’amore con lui.  
Draco sentì la salivazione azzerarsi, tentò di darsi un tono fingendo di valutare la situazione, il fisico di Harry, la forza delle sue braccia.  
Ma dentro di lui sapeva la risposta a quella domanda sin dal primo giorno.  
Draco aveva voluto abbandonarsi ad un amore travolgente, così travolgente da fargli perdere ogni controllo. Era per questo che aveva creato la pozione in primo luogo.  
Harry era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. E quelle braccia erano pronte per lui, per fargli dimenticare perfino il suo nome.  
Sicuramente erano riuscite a fargli dimenticare quello del suo fidanzato. Harry Potter era diventato _il suo Harry. _ E basta.  
Schiuse le labbra con gli occhi lucidi – Voglio che mi scopi fino a quanto non ti resterà più forza in corpo. Puoi farlo?-  
Dopo due secondi di immobilità, Harry tirò le labbra in un sorriso che prometteva più di quanto Draco avesse chiesto- Stavolta niente mi fermerà.-  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio con un sorriso di sfida – Sarà meglio per te.-

**Fine.**


End file.
